


Barbed Wire Love

by killjoybyname



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, Ransom, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoybyname/pseuds/killjoybyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally uploaded on My Chemical Romance Fanfiction</p>
<p>Gerard and his entourage are running out of places to ransack. What happens when Gerard turns to Belleville High, and takes Frank to hold for ransom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Frank sighed contentedly and tilted his head back slightly, allowing the raindrops to hit his face. Everyone started to run as the rain began, but on the contrary, Frank slowed right down, taking in the cold wetness on his face.

He took a seat on an already-wet bench, watching everyone from school run by, complaining about the weather. Frank's always been perfectly content not having friends, being alone. You see people every day, huddling together and traipsing after each other in the fear that they'd be seen alone, but it's what Frank prefers.

Within 10 minutes he found himself at his front door. He reluctantly took out his keys, rain hitting his hair and dripping down his face. Prolonging the last few seconds, he made his way inside.

"Frankie?"

He sighed inwardly. He really didn't like that name.

"Yes mother"

"What took you so long? You're soaked through!"

He sighed again and flipped his rain sodden fringe out of his eyes, seeing the small reproachful-looking woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine"

"No you won't, you'll catch a cold like that. Go change"

Frank nodded silently and dropped his bag at his feet, heading to his bedroom. When he returned back to the kitchen his bag had been placed on the table and the books spread out.

"Homework then dinner" Frank's mom said promptly, tying an apron round her waist.

"Okay. What are we having?"

"I thought I'd try to follow pursuit tonight. Vegetarian lasagne"

They didn't always get along, Frank and his mother. Ever since Frank's father had left they'd been somewhat distant. He could never fully bring himself to blame hides father, he simply wasn't in love anymore.

Frank gazed as she waltzed around the kitchen, and gave her a small smile as she glanced over at him. It was nice she was trying.

"Thanks mom"

*

7am, like any other day, Frank was awoken by Mrs. Iero knocking on his door, coupled with his exceptionally loud alarm clock. He reluctantly sat up in his bed, roughly rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

He took a shower, using a generous amount of his favourite lime shower gel. Granted, the scent was a little feminine, but in an odd way it suited Frank well.

He pulled on his battered old Misfits hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, and once again began his trek to school with his earphones in and blasting.

To say that Frank slammed straight into someone on his way there was not a big surprise, considering the loud music banging away in his eardrums and with his head ducked low. The force of the blow and his short stature meant that he was sent tumbling backwards, almost losing his footing.

He looked up and saw a man, perhaps in his late twenties towering over him. He had strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and a rather intimidating expression.

"I-I'm sorry" Frank choked out.

The man glared at him for a moment and took a small step towards Frank, until a slightly shorter man with dark -almost black- hair and hazel eyes placed a hand on his shoulder to push him on. The man shrugged the others hand off and looked back down to me.

"Whatever. Watch where you're going, kid"

Frank nodded quickly and jumped to one side, allowing the two men and another two behind them to pass by. Frank glanced back before shoving his earphones back in and shaking his head, continuing on. He didn't notice the group stop and look back as he walked away and turned into his school. The man with the dark hair and wicked hazel eyes cracked a sly grin.

"Boys? New plan. I think I found somewhere. Call backup"

*

Frank groaned internally. Goddamn school assembly. It was so pointless, all that ever happens is that the sports games scores are announced, then the principal makes an excruciatingly long prayer that you're forced to sit through, even if you're not religious. He reluctantly followed his class into the hall, sliding into a seat in the 2nd row.

As usual, the headmistress began talking and Frank slouched into his seat along with the other pupils that couldn't care less about rugby. His eyes began to drift close. If anyone tells him off, he could just say he was closing his eyes to fully take in what Mrs. Kyle was saying.

Her voice was becoming more and more vague, but the only thing Frank cared about was the satisfying feeling to his tired eyes being shut. Damn, how many hours of sleep did he get last night? He was sure he got enough...

Boom.

Franks eyes flew open to see no less than two dozen people dressed head to toe in black, bursting through the assembly doors with rifles in their hands, abruptly silencing Mrs Kyle and causing shrieks of horror from nearly half the room.

The taller of the masked men closed the doors and stood across them, blocking the exits and one of the smaller men advancing towards the headmistress with his rifle raised.

Frank sat frozen in his seat, too fucking terrified to speak or move. He was among most people, but some decided to scream and jump up, thinking that they are going to somehow be able to escape. Three more men instantly pointed their guns into the crowd of students, their voices loud and threatening.

"Sit the fuck back down. I will blow every one of your fucking heads off!"

Frank lurched under the cheap plastic chairs along with everyone else, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. This cannot be happening. He's drifted off and is dreaming about this. Yeah, that'll be it.

He heard more yells and gave in to desperate curiosity, raising his head a fraction of an inch to see what the hell was going on. The man on the stage was screaming at Mrs. Kyle, the gun pointed directly at her chest. Over the sobs and whispers, Frank heard her voice, weak and wobbly resignedly speak a sequence of digits.

The tears seemed to freeze mid-stream down her face as the sound of a bullet being shot from a rifle. There was a chorus of repressed screams and gasps as 200 pairs of horrified eyes are glued to the front. They had shot Mrs. Kyle.

The few teachers that had been standing at the side, frozen in horror lunged forward. More shots. More bodies hitting the ground. There was another chorus of screams, and the men yelled back, pointing their guns towards the pupils to shut them up.

"Go" the man said roughly to one of the others, turning away from the crumpled body.

He finally turned to the students, glaring down at them. Frank whimpered and ducked lower. Despite the balaclava, Frank managed to lip read what the man murmured to his fellow gunman- "Go get a few of them"

The larger man nodded and started down the aisle, stopping and suddenly yanking a girl from Frank's year to her feet. She let out a blood curdling scream and struggled in vain against the huge man's strong grip.

The whole school watched in horrified silence as he grabbed another few girls and pushed them into the arms of his fellow gang members. He returned to the front and both men's eyes flashed around the room, the shorter man whispered once again and the other gave him a sly smirk, before returning to the crowd, directly towards Frank's spot. Frank's heart dropped. No no no no no, not him.

The man bent down and picked Frank up by the scruff of his hoodie, dragging him to the front with the rifle pointed to his head. Frank struggled weakly, the shock preventing him from trying to make a half decent getaway. Frank looked from the rifle to the man's face, his heart pounding away. Those piercing blue eyes.

They looked horribly familiar.


	2. II

More teachers had been outside the assembly hall, trying to get in. They too were shot down.

Frank and the girls were half- carried to half a dozen large black Range Rovers with blacked out windows. The girls were dragged into the cars and drove off. As simply as that, they were gone.

Frank was pushed into the arms of the smaller man who had shot his headmistress.

"Here Poison, take your hoare"

Frank gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth to silence himself. He reluctantly looked up at "Poison", recalling the masked man's hazel eyes.

Poison looked down for a moment at him, then opened the car door and shoved him into the backseat.

"Move over" he rolled his eyes, looking at Frank sprawled on the seat.

He scrambled into a sitting position, eyes wide and threatening to tear up. "W-where are you taking me?"

"A house" he shrugged, climbing in beside him.

Frank got once last glimpse of the school he'd been so peacefully sitting in no more than 10 minutes ago, before the man slammed the heavy door closed.

The man yanked his balaclava off, and Frank's guess was confirmed. It was indeed the group of men he'd bumped into this morning. He was surprisingly fine featured for a kidnapper- not your typical murdering phycopath looks-wise.

"...Why did you take me?"

The man ignored Frank and hit the seat in front of him with his fist. "Hey, did Kobra get the shit?"

"Yeah"

"Good, go" he glanced over to Frank. "What's your name kid?"

Frank's eyes flickered down to the rifle balanced, guessing he's just going to have to cooperate with these phycopaths. "I-it's Frank. Frank Iero"

"I'm Gerard"

An angry voice burst from the front seat "-Gee, what the fuck? I thought we agreed not to use real names?"

Gerard chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Bobert, he's not going anywhere anytime soon"

Frank's breath caught in his throat. Yes, this was it. He was going to die, he thought as the vehicle took off.

Gerard turned back to him and smirked. "Buckle up kid. Seat belts save lives"

If he wasn't so fucking scared, Frank might've laughed at the irony.

*

It was a solid three and a half hours of driving, and Frank was trying desperately not to fall asleep. He couldn't; he was being kidnapped, the man had a fucking rifle and he'd lost track of trying to figure out where he was being taken.

He stole occasional glances at his kidnapper, being caught out a few times as he already found himself being scrutnized by hazel eyes.

The vehicle eventually pulled to a halt, and Gerard hopped out. He held a hand out for Frank.

"C'mon Frank" he said, far too casually for Frank's liking. Frank hesitantly crawled across the seat -ignoring Gerard's hand- and slid out.

He let out a little gasp as he took in his new surroundings. They were quite literally in the middle of fucking nowhere; surrounded by fields, trees and a tall barbed wire fence enclosing a large house. Frank wound his arms around himself, as if they could protect him from everything.

Gerard gave a little snort and started towards the big house, obviously not worried about Frank escaping, because It's not like he could even if he tried.

Gerard had nearly reached the door before looking back, realising Frank had not followed.

"Come Frank" he said lazily, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and unlocking the door.  
Frank looked from the car with "Bobert", then towards Gerard, and slowly made his way up to the house.

The inside was a similar style to the outside, modern yet somehow also capturing an antique look; several expensive looking paintings hanging in the hallway.

Gerard peeled his black leather jacket off and flung it over a large white sofa, leaving him in a plain black t shirt.

He looked back over to Frank, who had retreated to the corner, arms still wound around himself in a vulnerable looking position.

"You hungry? I can call Bob and get him to grab a pizza"

"A-are you freaking kidding me?" Frank whimpered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Gerard frowned. "No. Pizza's awesome. Who kids about pizza when they're hungry?"

"This... what- what even is this?" Frank screamed, grabbing fistfuls of his own hair and tugging on it. "You kill a bunch of people, pull me from my own school to some creepy house in the asshole of nowhere and ask me if I want pizza?"

"Mhm" he sat down and pulled his phone from his tight jeans. "You want anything?"

Frank hesitated. If he ate anything at a time like this, he'd probably throw up. But on the other hand, he didn't know when he'd be offered food again.

"Make sure it's vegetarian"

Gerard chuckled. "Coming right up. Hey Bobert, get us a pizza will ya? Veggie combo. Cheers"

He hung up and tossed his phone carelessly on the coffee table and stretched his arms out lazily in front of him.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

Frank stared at the man. Is he playing some kind of mind game, or has he some kind of multiple personality disorder?

Frank sighed in resignation. Sitting down couldn't make things worse right now. He sat at the opposite end of the sofa, bringing his knees to his chin.

"Lord Of The Rings" Frank said in surprise as Gerard switched on the t.v.

"Yeah it's great, right?"

Frank nodded and moved his eyes back to the movie. Hmph, murderers liked Lord of The Rings? Who knew?

*

"Frank"

Frank looked over during the movie, and Gerard's hazel eyes were practically glowing, hungry and dangerous.

"Suck my cock"

Frank flinched. He looked from the pizza, to the t.v, then to Gerard. He knew this was too good to be true. Gerard wasn't going to just let him sit there, watch movies and eat food. That just didn't happen when you've been kidnapped.

In any case Frank shook his head furiously, scrabbling back and nearly falling off the edge of the sofa.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Don't make me make you, because I will"

Franks eyes dropped to the noticiable bulge in Gerard's jeans.

A tear escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. This is why he's here then. Not to be held for ransom or killed. No, he was going to be kept here and used as a fucktoy. Sexually abused, possibly even raped. I think I'd rather be killed, he thought to himself.

"Please, no" Frank croaked, more tears streaming down his face and soaking into his hoodie.

"Frank" he repeated firmly, his tone cold and unforgiving.

Frank closed his eyes. What could he do? He couldn't run, the wouldn't be able to get past that damn barbed fence outside. He couldn't hide, Gerard would of course find him in his own house.

Knowing there's no way he's getting out of this, Frank gulped and crawled forward, looking up at Gerard.

"Undo my pants" he said quietly, watching Frank's every move.

Tears still flowing, Frank's shaking fingers reached out and unbuckled his belt. he slid the pants down past Gerard's narrow hips, and paused at the fucking tent in Gerard's boxers.

"Take them off"

Franks hands were now shaking so much he could barely get a grip on the waistband of the underwear. Before he could pull it down, he heard a groan of frustration and felt his hand being batted away. Frank closed his eyes, begging that Gerard had changed his mind.

Gerard hooked two fingers under Frank's chin and lifted it to look at him. "Frankie, it's not hot when you're crying"

He leaned forward and dragged his lips down Frank's cheek and across his jaw. Frank shivered, holding in a sob.

"I'll let you off this time"

He pushed Frank back to where he was originally sitting and stood up, going to finished the job himself.


	3. III

As soon as he left Frank curled up into a ball and cried. His mind really fucks him over with nightmares sometimes, but it's never been this bad. It just can't be real, it has to be a nightmare.

Gerard wandered downstairs around an hour later, approaching the boy still curled up on his sofa, his broken sobs echoing around the large room. Gerard watched him for a moment.  
He coughed to let him know his presence. Frank froze, looking up with his puffy red eyes.

"I'm going out. I'll be back around 12, maybe 1am"

He paused to let Frank speak, but he remained silently staring up at Gerard.

Gerard scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, food's in the kitchen if you want more. I only have the one bed, but you can sleep in it if you wish" he finished, looking back at Frank who was peeping over the back of the sofa. He gave one last nod and left.

Frank sat frozen until he heard the front door close, then jumped up and ran around the house, shoving the windows and trying all the doors. But Gerard had obviously been prepared, being sure to lock every one.

He let out a little exasperated scream and ran to the kitchen, flinging the drawers open and searching through them desperately.

He flung open Gerard's liquor cabinet and pulled out a half bottle of Jack Daniels. He pulled the top off of it and took a messy gulp.

He yanked a chef's knife from the cutlery cupboard and ran back to the living room, sitting down in the corner.

He twirled the handle of the knife between his fingers, gazing at it thoughtfully. He'd tried something like this a few weeks after his dad had left, but that was under much less extreme circumstances. It's not like he'll see them again anyway, either way he's dying here.  
Yeah, if he was going to be held hostage, he'd rather not be here at all.

Frank took a deep breath, another large mouthful of alcohol and pressed the blade to his wrist.

*

Just after midnight, Gerard arrived home. He hadn't really wanted to leave in the first place, but Mikey had been pestering him about splitting the money they'd gotten today.  
The house was completely silent, so Gerard assumed that Frank had gone to bed. He ascended the stairs quietly, genuinely trying not to wake him. But when he reached the bedroom, he found the bed empty. Where was he?

I sudden chill ran down Gerard's spine. He hadn't actually found a way out, had he? If he'd managed to escape, Gerard is screwed. After all, Frank knows his name, what he looks like, what his house looks like inside and out. He'd go to the police and it'd be game over.

"Frank?" He called out into the echo-y house.

He ran downstairs. "Frank!"

He ran to the living room and his heart dropped at the sight.

Frank was slumped in a corner in a small pool of blood and alcohol. His face was still wet from tears. Oh you little bastard, Gerard thought roughly.

He crossed the room and knelt down to the unconscious boy; he could clearly see the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slightly raspy-from-crying breathing.

Gerard carefully scooped the boy up, carrying him upstairs with his head lolling slightly.  
He laid Frank on the bed and pulled his hoodie off, trying not to scrape it over the cuts. He grabbed his little first aid box and got to work.

He's no nurse, but he'd like to think he can use a little gauze and bandages.  
Once he'd finished, he pulled Frank's t shirt. As he pulled the jeans off, he noticed two small birds inked into his hipbones. Gerard smirked and brushed his thumb over one of the birds. "Oh Frank, I wonder if you're mom knew about that"

He pulled the jeans off, leaving him in his boxers and tugging the duvet over him.  
Gerard brushed his fringe to the side and brushed a small kiss over his forehead. "You weren't getting away from me like that Frankie"

He stood up and looked down at the sleeping boy. He'd chosen well, Frank was truly beautiful.

*  
Frank awoke early afternoon, his arms stinging and his head aching.

He groaned and opened his eyes. The bed he was lying on felt weirdly soft, not like his own. It smelt different too; like cigarettes and something sweet he couldn't quite put his finger on. Baffled, he opened his eyes and sat up.

He could have screamed as it all slowly came back to him. The guns, the kidnapping, Gerard... oh god, Gerard.

His eyes flashed down his bandaged arms and he cringed as he realised his lack of clothing. He couldn't remember coming upstairs to bed, or removing any clothes, making him think that he wasn't the one that did it.

Frank drew the duvet to his chin and watched the door intently, barely blinking. It did not help that he needed to pee. After 15 minutes he gave up and went to the ensuite.  
Just as he had climbed back into bed there was a knock at the door. Frank slowly brought the duvet back to his chin and peered out. Oh, so now he knocks? Who kidnaps someone, tries to get them to suck their dick, undresses them while their unconscious yet has the manners to knock before entering?

The door opens and Frank draws the duvet higher.

"Morning, I thought I heard you up. C'mon down and get some coffee"

Frank bit his lip. Coffee sounded very tempting right now. Hell, coffee is always tempting. He nodded silently and Gerard nodded back.

"Good" he turned to leave.

"Could- could I have my clothes?" Frank asked timidly, his voice croaky from sleep.

Gerard's face hardened and he crossed his arms. "I would, but they were stained with your blood and my alcohol"

Frank blushed and looked down.

"...There's clothes in the wardrobe" he paused, then nodded to himself, closing the door swiftly behind him.


	4. IV

Frank tiptoed down to the kitchen, finding Gerard standing there, leaning his elbows on the breakfast bar and clutching a mug of coffee in both hands.

He pushed a mug across the table to Frank, who caught it quickly before it slid off the end.

"Sit" he said simply, nodding to a stool beside him.

Frank sat, taking a small sip of the coffee.

"Right" he opened a drawer to his right, and to Frank's alarm, took out the same kitchen knife he'd used the night before.

Gerard pointed the knife casually in Frank's direction. "You will not touch knives- or anything that could be classed as a weapon and could harm you- without my permission"

He tossed the knife back and pulled out an empty bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"You can have as much as you want of this, but ask first, okay? You drank the only one that I had left. Understand?"

Frank nodded. "I-I understand. I'm sorry"

"I want to be able to trust you when I go out. I don't want to start locking you in single rooms or cupboards or anything like that-"

Gerard was swiftly interrupted by his phone. He took it out and glanced at the caller ID, before rolling his eyes and answering the call.

"Hey, what's up?"

Frank watched as Gerard's face turned to a more panicked expression, his eyes wide. "Wow. Okay, um... Shit?"

"Well, I don't know Mikey! It's your own damn fault!"

He listened to the response for a moment before impatiently growling; "well if you don't want me to leave him get over here!"

He cut the call off, groaning and running a hand though his hair in distress.

He began pacing; mumbling to himself. Frank watched apprehensively, unsure what the phone call had done that had led him to this.

"Um... Gerard?"

Gerard jumped slightly, as if he'd forgotten Frank was there. He strode back over to where Frank sat, spinning the stool around to face him and put his hands on Frank's forearms, gripping them tightly and somewhat desperately. Frank leaned back, wincing.

"What, Frank? What is it, what do you need?"

"Are you... okay?" He asked nervously, unsure to why he was asking at all.

Gerard took a deep breath, his eyes scanning Frank's face urgently.

"I'm okay" he said eventually, his hands loosening their grip and sliding off Frank's arms. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I- I'm kinda hungry" Frank admitted.

"Eat, then" he gestured tiredly.

Frank hesitantly stood up. Gerard nodded encouragingly. "Go on. What's mine is yours"

Gerard watched him, draining the remains of his coffee as Frank wandered around the kitchen, opening drawer and taking out a box of cereal.

"My brother is coming over. He's got a little crisis on his hands"

"You have a brother?" Frank asked in surprise, taking out a handful of cornflakes.

"Uh huh" he said distractedly, swirling the last few drops of coffee around the mug.

They sat at the breakfast bar in silence for a few minutes, the only noise was the crunch of Frank's cornflakes. He knew that Gerard was watching him, but he didn't dare make eye contact. Whatever conversation he'd had on the phone, it was not a pleasant one, and he was not in a good mood.

*

In little under an hour Mikey pulled up outside the house and made his way inside after Gerard buzzed him in.

Gerard and Frank were sitting in the living room, watching Young Frankenstein as Mikey walked. Gerard paused the movie and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Mikey"

"Hey Ger-" he eyes travelled to Frank, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake! I thought we weren't supposed to use our actual names in front of the hostages?"

"It's fine" Gerard said lazily.

"That's your brother?" Frank blinked in confusion, looking up at the man who he recognised from yesterday. So Gerard and his brother worked together? Frank internally snorted. What was this, some kind of sick little family business?

"Yeah, you got a problem with that hoare?" Mikey sneered, walking over and taking a seat opposite them.

"Mikey, play nice"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Get him to leave, Gee. This is important"

"He may stay if he wishes" Gerard argued.

"No he may not! We don't want to give him any ideas"

Gerard hesitated, then sighed. "Frank, wait upstairs please"

Frank stood up and hastily made his way up to Gerard's bedroom, not wanting to be caught in this little family domestic.

"Right. First of all then, what the fuck?"

Mikey sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I should have been more wary"

"So she really-"

"Ripped the fucking veins from her wrist with her own teeth? Yeah"

"So she's-"

"Completely gone"

"Shit" Gerard sighed. "How much are we losing out on?"

"Bob tracked her family down. Says we could have got 'bout 100, maybe 150 grand out of them... What do we do now?"

"Not much we can do" Gerard shrugged. "Find out how much we can get from the rest of them and get it over with"

"Speaking of which, Bob found the family of the one you have upstairs"

Gerard blinked. "And?"

"Single mom. Doesn't have a lot of money but we tracked the dad down, and the son of a bitch is loaded" Mikey grinned. "If he's still in a good relationship with his son, he could pay out 400, maybe half a million"

"That's great, but... I don't think... We should sell him"

Mikey's eyes widened. "What? And why the hell not?"

"Because he already knows to much Mikes! If he blabs to the police about us, we could be screwed"

"You can't have told him that much, you're not that stupid Gee. Listen, just... talk to him. Find out more about him and when the time comes to give him back, convince him not to blab okay? If he blabs, we'll be paying him another visit"

Gerard stared at his brother. Mikey's expression was determined, unmerciful.

"...Okay then" Gerard agreed eventually. "I'll talk to him tonight"


	5. V

After Mikey had left, Gerard went up to his bedroom to find Frank sprawled out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Gerard sat down on the corner of the bed and Frank shot up into a sitting position, his hair a mess. Gerard sighed. God, what he wouldn't do to bend Frank over that damn bed and fuck him senseless. And he would do, if he didn't feel so fucking guilty.

Sure, he's thieved, he's lied, he's killed... but none of it had made him feel particularly bad, it was his job, after all. But there was just something unbearably immoral about yesterday. He'd almost forced Frank to suck him off, and Frank hadn't wanted to do it.

It's one thing to kill someone: it's just bang, then lights out. Goodnight Vienna. No pain, no fuss. But if you're putting someone under such intense emotional and physical pain... It would last them a lifetime. Like a permanent invisible scar.

Gerard watched him as he slowly brought his knees up to his chin, probably becoming a little uneasy about Gerard standing and staring at him.

Gerard cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry it took a while. Mikey's gone, so you can come back down if you like. We can watch the rest of Young Frankenstein?"

"Eh, yeah. Okay" Frank nodded, offering a timid smile.

*

"Frank, tell me about you're family" Gerard attempted to say nonchalantly, failing miserably.

"... Like what?" Frank asked, almost managing to sound more defensive than nervous.

Gerard sighed, knowing he hadn't fooled Frank for a second. "How's your relationship with your dad?"

At this, Frank flinched. "Why- why would you ask?"

"It's just important for me to know. I'm playing the good cop here" he added, a small frown on his face.

"Uhm... my dad left a few years back. I haven't seen him since"

Gerard cursed internally. "Well, what's your mom's job?"

"She works with kids who have learning difficulties"

"And are you and her close right?"

"We've both tried to be close. But it's like we can't, not since dad left..." Frank looked up to meet Gerard's eyes. "So if that question was to find out how much ransom money you'll get out of her, then it'll not be much. I don't think she'd really be prepared on spending all her money on saving me"

They stared at each other for a moment, Frank bravely maintaining eye contact.

"So if you're going to kill me" Frank continued surprisingly steadily. "You may as well just do it now. Please just get it over with"

"I don't- there'd be no point in killing you" Gerard mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he shrugged uneasily. "I wouldn't gain anything by it. I mean, I'd have to if I thought you could get us in trouble"

Gerard gave him a wry smile and looked away, turning back to Young Frankenstein and shaking his head.

*

It was nearly 2am, but Frank's still up. He had been offered the bed, but knowing Gerard would be sleeping there too, he quickly declined.

He lay on the sofa, not bothering to wipe the tears away as they rolled down the sides of his face. He's been so busy keeping an eye out that he doesn't get an unwanted dick shoved up his ass or in his mouth he hasn't had the time to think about what could be happening in the outside world. It's the first time he's properly thought about his mom since arriving at the house. What would she be thinking of right now? Would she too, be lying awake and thinking of Frank, waiting on his return?

Frank sniffed and a couple more tears ran down his face. The sofa he was lying on was so fucking uncomfortable compared to that bed. The pillow is too hard and made of some form of satin, meaning that Frank's head would occasionally slide off it. The blanket was a shade too thin, and it was a cold night. It's almost as if Gerard had purposefully made the sofa bed hard to sleep in.

And if he had, fuck, it was working. He just wanted a bed tonight, no matter who was sleeping beside him.

Frank scolded himself for thinking such a dangerous thing. He was being ridiculous, he couldn't sleep beside a murderer. It was just his tired mind, altering his sense of right and wrong.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again irritability. Fuck this. He wrapped the thin blanket around himself and stumbled down in the dark hall, reaching the stairs. He took them one by one, careful not to trip in the dark.

He reached Gerard's room and gently pushed the door open. He froze for a moment, watching Gerard's motionless form lying on the bed underneath the thick covers, listening to his light snores fill the room.

"Gerard?" Frank spoke into the darkness. The snores were abruptly cut off, there was a pause, then a guttural mumble.

"Can I- uh, stay here for a bit?"

"Frank?"

"Yeah it's me"

Wordlessly, Gerard shifted over to the right hand side of the bed, pulling the covers back for Frank to get in.

Frank timidly dropped the blanket and padded over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up. He let out a little sigh of content. This was much more comfortable.

"S'happening Frank? What's wrong?" Gerard asked, clearly still half asleep.

"... Nothing's wrong. I just wanted a bed to sleep in"

"'Kay Frank. You sleep then" he reached over and lazily patted Frank's arm, before tucking his hand back under his own head with a smile.

Frank nearly snorted out loud. Gerard slept like a total princess.

"... Goodnight Gerard" he whispered into the pitch dark of the bedroom, knowing Gerard had already fallen back asleep.


	6. VI

Frank woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. He was only semi-aware had his arms locked around something, his body fully pressed against it and the most painfully hard morning wood he's possibly ever had.

He groaned and shifted forward a little, causing the slightest of friction between himself and the thing he had a grip on.

It must've taken him nearly five minutes to figure out what he was spooning. After coming to the realisation that it was obviously Gerard, he almost recoiled. He tried to move away, but he couldn't help how fucking comfortable it felt.

Oh god, what if Gerard was already awake? How would he even react to the position right now? To Frank's problem being pushed against his ass?

Frank, as slowly as he could, unstuck his arms from Gerard's waist and slithered over to the far side of the bed. This was so embarrassing. The first time he sleeps in the same bed as someone, he practically assults them and they give him a boner. Not to mention this is Gerard. He's still a teenager, but he doubts he could pass it off as random.

He climbed out of bed and started towards the bathroom backwards, not turning his back on Gerard. He fumbled blindly for the bathroom door handle and pushed it open, spinning quickly around and closing it. He looked down and sighed with relief as he found a small bolt to lock it.

He leaned against the far wall for support, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Hesitantly, he grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt and brought it to his face. God, he even smelt of Gerard.

This was bad. He needed to be rid of any Gerard-smell, and quickly. Not that Gerard smelled bad, per se... on the contrary, he smelt pretty interesting. Like cigarettes, coupled with a kind of sweet-

Frank shook his head to remove those dangerous thoughts, yanking the shirt over his head and stripping off the pants. Taking one last glance at the door and down to the bolt, he stepped into the shower.

He tilted his head towards the stream of hot water, sighing happily. It'd been his first shower since the kidnap, and in honesty he was starting to smell a bit. He picked up Gerard's shower gel and squinted at the label through the steam. It may not have been Frank's usual lime infusion, but it'll do. He was still painfully aware of his leaking cock beneath him, begging to be touched. Frank had heard of stuff like this, people having fetishes for murderers, or some falling desperately in love with their captures. Frank reluctantly reached down to deal with it, trying to assure himself it wasn't because of Gerard.

Once out of the shower Frank wrapped a towel around his waist and looked to the ground, where Gerard's borrowed clothes lay. Tightening the towel around him, he made his way back into the bedroom.

The bed was empty, and Frank's cleaned clothes lay on it. Frank looked around the bedroom, a uncontrollable smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

*

"Hey Frankie, I made breakfast" Gerard called casually over his shoulder, without looking around as he heard Frank behind him. Frank bit his lip and tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie, and familiar habit he had grown accustomed to at home. He mumbled a good morning and slid into one of the breakfast bar chairs.

Gerard turned around from the stove with a full cooked breakfast. "Here you go. Veggie option sausages. I wasn't sure if you were vegan, but I fried some eggs too..."

Frank looked down at the food. What was Gerard even playing at? Frank never got cooked breakfasts like these at home, and he certainly wasn't expecting things like these when he arrived here.

Gerard frowned. "You not want it?"

"I- I do. Thank you. This is... This is great, actually. Really considerate of you"

"Considerate?" Gerard repeated, sitting down beside him and tucking into his own.

"Yeah. I mean, who treats their hostages like this?" He blurted out without thinking.

Gerard's eyes narrowed slightly. "I do. I'll treat you however I want, Frank. I don't feel that I have to follow some rule"

Frank gulped and looked back down. He felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Right now I've decided on easy. Just count yourself lucky you're not with my brother, or Toro for that matter" he chuckled rather darkly and released Frank, smirking over at him.

"Listen, I want you to be able to trust me, Frank" he gestured over to the plate of food. "Eat up then, while it's still hot"

The rest of breakfast was quiet, the only noises were coming from the cutlery scraping the plates. 'I want you to be able to trust me, Frank' was still floating around in Frank's head. Of course he couldn't fucking trust Gerard, in what universe could be even consider trusting him? The question was getting Gerard to trust him.

Frank finished off the rest of his breakfast and quietly set down his knife and fork, wondering if he had to be excused. "Uhm, thanks again for breakfast"

"No problem. I haven't cooked for someone other than myself in a while" Gerard stated vaguely, observing his knife with interest.

Unsure how to respond, Frank nodded and slowly got up from the chair, carrying his plate to the sink.

"Just chuck them in the dish washer. Don't worry about doing them by hand" Gerard finally looked up. "You can go if you want now, but I want a kiss. I did make you breakfast, after all"

Frank's breathing hitched. There was a hint of humour in Gerard's tone, but Frank knew better than to take it as a joke.

He looked up to meet Gerard's eyes, which were completely unreadable. It's just something he's gotta do if he wants Gerard to trust him, right? After all, it's just a kiss.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest as Frank crossed the room and hesitantly placed a hand on Gerard's knee and he leaned up to kiss him. Gerard made a contented little noise and leaned into the kiss, obviously more experienced than Frank, who stood rather awkwardly with one hand still on Gerard's knee and his lips moving cautiously.

Gerard swiped his tongue over Frank's bottom lip, asking for access. He didn't seem to pick up on the silent request, so Gerard grabbed a handful of his hair and rammed his tongue into Frank's mouth. Frank let out a little squeak, but decided against pulling away, as it probably wouldn't help his chances of getting Gerard to trust him.

They finally pulled away, panting slightly. Gerard observed Frank closely; his lips were shiny with saliva, his hair was an absolute mess and his eyes were wide, whether it was excitement or he was just goddamn scared.

"You're gorgeous Frank" Gerard said with a soft, fond tone, reaching up and gently twisting a lock of Frank's hair that curled out at the ends.

"T-thanks. You too" Frank said lamely. He was a little taken aback in honesty, he couldn't recall ever being described as gorgeous before.

"Uh huh" Gerard snorted and gave him a little shove, humour etched into his face. "Go on, you're free to go. Go do whatever you want"

Frank smiled and gave Gerard's leg a little squeeze before turning and leaving the kitchen. Maybe getting Gerard to trust him won't be mission impossible.


	7. VII

The following number of days passed without much variation. Frank from then on deemed it safe to sleep in Gerard's bed, he woke up and sometimes got a cooked breakfast, ordered food for lunch and dinner and in between watched movies or read from Gerard's extensive comic book collection.

At one point Frank plucked up enough courage to lay his head on Gerard's lap while watching Ghost Busters. He knew it might've been a push too far, but Gerard didn't throw him off. Instead, he threaded his fingers through Frank's hair, a seemingly automatic response when Frank comes close to him.

It wasn't until the end titles that Gerard spoke.

"What changed?" "Hm?" Frank mumbled softly, who'd almost fallen asleep.

"You've been very relaxed around me recently. What changed?"

Frank sighed and rolled over to look up at Gerard. He knew that question would come up sooner or later, even he knew he wasn't being that convincing.

"I don't know, Gee. I... you treat me well. I have no reason not to trust you"

"You have every reason not to trust me baby" Gerard murmured.

"That's not true, I do trust you" Frank insisted quickly, cringing internally at how fake it sounded.

Gerard sighed, then eased Frank into a sitting position, pulling him easily onto his lap with his hands loosely enclosing his waist.

"I'm sure you get bored here" he mumbled, absent mindedly kissing along the underside of his jaw. "You've been here, what, nearly two weeks? You haven't been outside once, love"

Frank nodded quickly, a small pang of hope growing in his stomach. "True, I guess" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can take you out on a walk if you want"

"Like a dog?" Frank teased.

"Not quite. But I could always get you a leash if you'd really like"

Frank giggled and pecked his cheek, slipping his hand into Gerard's. "The walk sounds good. It'd be nice to get some fresh air"

*

Frank's expectations abruptly changed as he saw Gerard pocket a small hand gun just before leaving. What was that for? Was Gerard going to take him out into the forest and shoot him? Why now, what changed?

Gerard noticed him eyeing up the weapon. He paused, before simply stating; "Just a safety precaution Frankie"

"But... we're only going for a walk"

"I never leave the house without some form of security" he replied calmly, but with a definite final tone in this voice.

"Okay Gee" Frank nodded with an understanding smile, even though he was bricking it about the gun.

He wasn't going to try to make an escape today, he'd decided as they got ready. That'd be too obvious, and Gerard is probably half-expecting it, considering the gun he's bringing with him. He'll go out a few times first, get a feel for the outside and be able to plan his escape.

It truly was nice to be outside, though. The most fresh air Frank had had the past couple of weeks was when Gerard opened the door to go out.

Frank exited the large house first, perhaps a little quicker than he should have. Gerard's hand momentarily twitched towards his pocket, then retracted it once he realised Frank wasn't going anywhere.

The two men walked side by side down the driveway and out the tall gate, towards the concentrated region of trees.

Frank glanced sideways at Gerard, who was looking onward with a serious expression, his thumb resting in the loophole of his jeans. Frank took his hand, consciously aware to increase the distance between Gerard's hand and the gun.

"Thank you for letting me out" Frank said softly, careful not to break eye contact once Gerard looked down at him.

The corners of Gerard's mouth twitched. "You're welcome. I didn't realise you liked outside that much"

"I do, on the quiet. I love the rain" he admitted, looking up.

"Why?"

"...I don't know. The rain feels more fitting in a world like this. The sun- it's too bright, too happy. It's just unrealistic. The world is cruel, it's dark. I mean, the rain can be nice, but if you stay out in it too long you're gonna catch hypothermia"

He didn't realise both he and Gerard had stopped walking, Gerard staring at him with his brow furrowed. He slowly composed himself. "That's what you think of the world?"

Frank chuckled gravely. "I suppose" they continued walking "Do you disagree?"

"No, I suppose that's a pretty accurate comparison... sorry, I should have picked a rainy day then" he glanced upwards to the blue sky and white fluffy clouds.

"Oh, and the boys are coming around tonight"

"Oh. Okay" Frank nodded nervously. He'd never properly met Gerard's friends in person, but from what Gerard's said about them it hasn't been comforting.

"Yeah, they're bringing the girls with them, I think. They've been keeping a closer eye on everyone ever since what happened with Mikey's girl"

Frank shivered. Gerard had told him what had happened to Megan the other week, and still thinking about it makes him want to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Cold?"

"I- no, no. I'm okay"

"C'mon up this way. There's always a spot in the sun" Gerard said, tugging Frank's hand.

Frank followed him upwards, his sneakers slipping a little on the dead leaves and mud. There was a small clearance at the top, where light shone through. They simultaneously sat down and curled their arms around their legs.

"I saw a deer over there once" Gerard said softly, pointing directly in front of them.

"Really?"

"Mhm. I had just enough time to get a picture on my phone, so I went back to the house and painted it. I thought most of the ones out here had been poached by hunters, you see, so I've never seen one before"

Gerard watched the area ahead of them happily, then looked over at Frank when he realised he hadn't replied. Frank was looking onward with a slightly baffled expression, yet amused all the same.

"What?"

"It's just, I didn't realise you were an artist too" Frank grinned.

"Criminals have to have hobbies too Frank" he grinned back, giving him a slight nudge.

"Can I see your work when we get back?"

"I don't see why not" he shrugged. "I sell most of them, but I keep the ones I like most. Have you warmed up yet?"

"Yeah. It is really nice up here"

"It's my go-to place from time to time" he nodded. "Especially when I was a boy"

"Wait, you grew up here?"

Gerard frowned. "Long story. I'll tell you some other time. C'mon"

He stood up suddenly, holding a hand out for Frank and lifting him to his feet with surprising strength.

"The boys will be here soon, and I'm gonna have to tidy up the place" he added with a mock stern expression.

Frank gave a guilty giggle, recalling the mess of pizza boxes and drink cans lying around the house. "Sorry. I'll help"

"I should hope so. It's never this messy" he chuckled, giving Frank a quick kiss on the cheek and continuing down the rough forest path a few paces in front of him.

Frank followed him cautiously. Either he too was putting on a facade and didn't trust Frank at all, or Frank is finally starting to get to him. He truly hopes it's the latter.


	8. VIII

I've never been in here before" Frank said with interest as Gerard led him down the hall and into the last room on the right.

"Not many people have" he smiled, flicking the light switch and illuminating the room.

"Oh" Frank choked out as he took in the room. There was a small desk with a reading lamp on it and covered with a range of pencils and paints, and the bottom half of the walls completely cover with painted canvases that had been propped up against it.

"I thought you said you only kept a few" Frank chuckled breathlessly, wandering further into the room to get a closer look.

"Well, I did sell a lot of them too" Gerard smiled, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Not really to Franks surprise, there were a lot of comic book inspired pieces. There were many, to his surprise, he didn't recognise.

Nearing the end, there was a slightly larger canvas, a painting of a park with a small boy swinging high on an old set of swings, looking gleeful.

"Er, yeah. I found a photograph a while back of Mikey when he was a kid, so I thought I'd recreate it"

"It's amazing" Frank slowly stood up, gazing around at the pictures. "They all are. You're really good"

Gerard gave a small cough and a shrug, looking away from the painting. "Thank you. C'mon, let's go clean up"

*

The night ended up being just as bad as Frank had suspected.

Ray arrived first, his hand tightly enclosing the thin wrist of who Frank recognised as Katie. She looked awful; she appeared to have lost a shocking amount of weight, there were dark shadows under her tired eyes and she was covered in bruises, seemingly both real and love bites bruises.

When Gerard caught sight of her, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained composure and looked up at Ray. "Hey man, how are you?"

Ray grinned. "Not too bad, G- I mean Poison. I brought pizza" he added, holding up the hand with the box that wasn't grabbing Katie's arm.

"We're still using code names?" Gerard sighed tiredly.

"Your idea bro"

"F-Frank?" She croaked, pulling weakly away from Ray and running towards him and Gerard. She didn't get far, before being yanked back by her hair. She let out a small scream, her voice hoarse as if she'd been screaming a lot recently.

"Pipe down" Ray murmured. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, making her whimper and flinch away from him.

"So. Pizza?" Ray continued, walking past Frank and Gerard, dragging the poor girl behind him.

"Gee?" Frank whispered. "Gee, what d-"

Gerard shot him a warning look, then brushed past him and into the living room with Ray.

"Floor" Ray growled at Katie, who sank to the ground, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks.

Frank hurried over and sat down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sh, it's going to be okay"

"Jet, can I get you a beer?" Gerard offered quickly, glancing down at Frank and hoping Ray didn't notice. He did though, of course.

"Hey, twink! Did I say you could touch her?" Ray snapped, sitting up straighter.

Frank looked up despairingly at Gerard, who looked back an unrecognisable expression. Ray also looked over to Gerard.

"Poison, will you please do something about your bitch? He's bang out of order"

Gerard cleared his throat. "Frank- get up"

"What?"

"Get up!" Gerard barked, is tone unlike anything Frank had heard from him before. Shocked, he slowly rose to his feet.

"That's better. Man, you really need to teach that brat some manners. He doesn't actually run amok like that all the time does he?" Ray snorted.

Gerard's jaw flexed. "Of course he doesn't. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight. Although, I'll thank you not to tell me how to manage my prisoners, as if I can't handle them myself"

Ray faltered for a moment, before nodding. "Of course you can manage him, that's not what I meant by it"

"Can I get you that beer then?" Gerard asked in a slightly lighter tone.

"Please" Ray nodded, grateful for the change in subject.

Frank followed behind Gerard, not wanting to be left in the room with Ray.

"Gerard- Gee, why?" Frank voiced, his tone a little wobbly.

Gerard turned around from the fridge sharply, looking disturbingly serious.

"Frank. Just- sit on the floor, okay? Beside the girl. Don't touch her, don't speak to her, don't speak to Ray, don't speak to me or the rest of the boys that are coming. It's best if you don't even look at them too, do you understand?"

"I've never been in here before" Frank said with interest as Gerard led him down the hall and into the last room on the right.

"Not many people have" he smiled, flicking the light switch and illuminating the room.

"Oh" Frank choked out as he took in the room. There was a small desk with a reading lamp on it and covered with a range of pencils and paints, and the bottom half of the walls completely cover with painted canvases that had been propped up against it.

"I thought you said you only kept a few" Frank chuckled breathlessly, wandering further into the room to get a closer look.

"Well, I did sell a lot of them too" Gerard smiled, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Not really to Franks surprise, there were a lot of comic book inspired pieces. There were many, to his surprise, he didn't recognise.

Nearing the end, there was a slightly larger canvas, a painting of a park with a small boy swinging high on an old set of swings, looking gleeful.

"Er, yeah. I found a photograph a while back of Mikey when he was a kid, so I thought I'd recreate it"

"It's amazing" Frank slowly stood up, gazing around at the pictures. "They all are. You're really good"

Gerard gave a small cough and a shrug, looking away from the painting. "Thank you. C'mon, let's go clean up"

*

The night ended up being just as bad as Frank had suspected.

Ray arrived first, his hand tightly enclosing the thin wrist of who Frank recognised as Katie. She looked awful; she appeared to have lost a shocking amount of weight, there were dark shadows under her tired eyes and she was covered in bruises, seemingly both real and love bites bruises.

When Gerard caught sight of her, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained composure and looked up at Ray. "Hey man, how are you?"

Ray grinned. "Not too bad, G- I mean Poison. I brought pizza" he added, holding up the hand with the box that wasn't grabbing Katie's arm.

"We're still using code names?" Gerard sighed tiredly.

"Your idea bro"

"F-Frank?" She croaked, pulling weakly away from Ray and running towards him and Gerard. She didn't get far, before being yanked back by her hair. She let out a small scream, her voice hoarse as if she'd been screaming a lot recently.

"Pipe down" Ray murmured. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, making her whimper and flinch away from him.

"So. Pizza?" Ray continued, walking past Frank and Gerard, dragging the poor girl behind him.

"Gee?" Frank whispered. "Gee, what d-"

Gerard shot him a warning look, then brushed past him and into the living room with Ray.

"Floor" Ray growled at Katie, who sank to the ground, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks.

Frank hurried over and sat down beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sh, it's going to be okay"

"Jet, can I get you a beer?" Gerard offered quickly, glancing down at Frank and hoping Ray didn't notice. He did though, of course.

"Hey, twink! Did I say you could touch her?" Ray snapped, sitting up straighter.

Frank looked up despairingly at Gerard, who looked back an unrecognisable expression. Ray also looked over to Gerard.

"Poison, will you please do something about your bitch? He's bang out of order"

Gerard cleared his throat. "Frank- get up"

"What?"

"Get up!" Gerard barked, is tone unlike anything Frank had heard from him before. Shocked, he slowly rose to his feet.

"That's better. Man, you really need to teach that brat some manners. He doesn't actually run amok like that all the time does he?" Ray snorted.

Gerard's jaw flexed. "Of course he doesn't. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight. Although, I'll thank you not to tell me how to manage my prisoners, as if I can't handle them myself"

Ray faltered for a moment, before nodding. "Of course you can manage him, that's not what I meant by it"

"Can I get you that beer then?" Gerard asked in a slightly lighter tone.

"Please" Ray nodded, grateful for the change in subject.

Frank followed behind Gerard, not wanting to be left in the room with Ray.

"Gerard- Gee, why?" Frank voiced, his tone a little wobbly.

Gerard turned around from the fridge sharply, looking disturbingly serious.

"Frank. Just- sit on the floor, okay? Beside the girl. Don't touch her, don't speak to her, don't speak to Ray, don't speak to me or the rest of the boys that are coming. It's best if you don't even look at them too, do you understand?"

"But Gerard..."

"Do you understand me Frank?"

Truthfully, Gerard was scaring him a bit, so he merely nodded.

Gerard's eyes softened. "You probably won't get any pizza when they're here, but if there's any left when they leave you can have it, or I'll make you some food myself, whatever you want"

He bent down to kiss Frank, who only kissed back after a while, remembering that he has a reputation with Gerard to keep up.

*

The second half of the night was worse, if that was even possible. Gerard's friends arrived, along with the remainder of the taken girls from Frank's school. They all looked the same as Katie did- weak, broken, lifeless.

At one point, when Gerard had once again glanced in the direction of the girls, he mumbled; "Guys, you should really take better care of them, we need to have them returned to their families"

The men merely laughed. "Hey, they're still alive, aren't they? They can be returned like this" Bob shrugged.

"So how's your boy, Poison?" One of the men asked, sniggering along with the rest of them.

Gerard glared, then smirked, shaking his head. He was always getting digs from them about being gay. "He's a good boy, aren't you Frankie?"

Frank gave him a mocking smile. "Yes, what is it, 'master' now?"

There was a round of laughter and a "put him straight, Poison," but Gerard just shook his head.

"Behave, or you'll regret it later"

Nearing the end of the night, around 12, Ray stood up and took Katie's hand, taking her out of the room.

Gerard saw the knowing look of horror in Frank's eyes and tried to give him a non-verbal warning to stay put, but Frank had already stood up and began to follow. The men all seemed too drunk to notice.

Frank ran down the hall, suspecting Ray had taken her up to Gerard's room. He heard his name being called, but he didn't look back.

He found the bedroom empty as he threw the door open, so he quickly began back down the hall. Gerard was already walking towards him, looking aggravated.

"Frank-"

He reached out to catch Frank as he passed by, but Frank ducked and started sprinting down to the kitchen.

He pulled the door open, beyond disgusted with what he saw next. Ray had Katie pinned down on the breakfast bar table, her buttoned shirt ripped open and her skirt yanked off. Ray was grinding down on her in a half drunken state. He was biting down on her neck, hard enough that she was starting to bleed. The saddest part Frank saw, was that she was barely struggling, too drained and tired to fight anymore.

Without a thought, Frank yelled and pounced on Ray, somehow managing to pull the man off of Katie and onto the floor. Ray let out a roar of fury and easily changed positions, flipping Frank onto his back and punching him anywhere he could reach.

Frank made attempts to block the punches, even braving a few kicks to Ray's legs before they were pinned down.

"FRANK!" Gerard bellowed, finally catching up. He threw himself at Ray, somehow managing to pull him off Frank.

"Ray, chill man" he said firmly, refraining Ray's arms that were still making valiant attempts to get to Frank, who was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

It took a few minutes to calm Ray down, but he was still pretty fired up when he was leaving.

"Gerard that kid is a fucking psychopath! You should just shoot him"

"I'll take care of it" Gerard said for the one hundredth time, but it still made Frank shiver uncomfortably.

Gerard eventually cleared the men out of his house, closing the front door behind them. He slowly turned around to look at Frank, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Frank" he said quietly. "What the fuck was that?"


	9. IX

"W-what do you mean?" Frank asked incredulously. "Didn't you see what he was doing?"

"You're a fucking idiot. Look at the state of you" he shook his head angrily, grabbing Frank's wrist and pulling him up the stairs. Frank winced, the action reminding him forcibly of Katie and Ray.

"Sit" Gerard commanded, pointing to the bed. Frank perched on the corner, prodding his busted lip gingerly.

"Take your top off"

Frank froze, slowly looking up. Gerard had a stern expression on his face, his arms folded.

"Gee. Please don't" Frank said weakly.

"Don't be a baby about this, take them off"

Frank closed his eyes and pulled his hoodie over his head. So Gerard's really gonna take Ray's advice? Frank's heard many of horror stories, ones about prison where you can't so much as turn your back on someone with a dick. He's heard the stories of gay sex being the most painful thing ever, myths of people being ripped in half. Frank guesses this is what it's come to. He's actually surprised he's made it so long without this happening, Gerard was bound to run out of patience at some point.

He felt ice cold fingers press against his chest and his eyes flew open. Gerard fingers were pushing lightly down on certain areas of Frank's torso, prodding and feeling carefully.

"Where hurts?" Gerard asked him softly, his gaze drifting from Frank's chest to his eyes.

"I- I- uhm" Frank stuttered, who had seemingly lost the ability to speak.

"Hm?"

"I t-think I'm okay. A couple of bruised ribs maybe"

"Well I don't think we can do anything with that, I think we just let them heal. Let me see your face" Gerard lifted his hands and placed them on either side of his cheeks, most of his anger seemed to have fizzled away.

"He got you pretty bad baby. That was stupid of you, are you okay?" he sighed, brushing a thumb over Frank's busted lip. Frank jumped at the small stinging sensation.

"I'm okay" Frank replied softly.

"Then why are you crying Frankie?"

"Um, I thought you were going to- to make me..."

"I- What? No" Gerard snapped, standing up and turning his back on him, beginning to rifle through his drawers.

"But why though? All your other friends do it"

Gerard turned around, meeting Frank's eyes again before taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

"Because- ugh, it's just disgusting, okay? I don't know how the guys can get off from forcing people to..." he broke off, giving a little shiver and shaking his head.

Frank watched in silence as he applied some kind of liquid to a cotton wool pad and wiped it over a small cut on Frank's jaw.

Gerard paused, bringing his hand down and looking down at his lap. "Do you remember the first night I brought you here Frank?"

"Vividly" Frank murmured.

"The other guys... they've always been the ones who keep the hostages in their houses, not me. It all looked like too much hassle, I couldn't be bothered. I stuck to planning out the pillagings and managing the money. The boys had been joking around for months, saying I should get a boy, then sell him back to his family when I'm done. That's their routine with the girls, anyway. So I did" he sighed, tossing the used cotton wool into the wastepaper basket. "And it was you. You were a cute kid, and I thought 'why the hell not? It'll get the guys off my case'

"So I brought you here. I thought it would be no problem, it surely looked easy when the rest of the guys brought them over. But it wasn't. I mean, of course I was hard as soon as we sat down to watch the movie. You were gorgeous, sitting there with your innocent wide eyes and your soft pink lips and your dark brown hair that curls at the ends. I thought it was going to be great; sex, blowjobs, whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it.

"But then you started pleading. You started crying and it reminded me of all the other girls that the boys had forced them into doing things like that. I knew I couldn't go through with it and it panicked me. What would the guys think if I couldn't handle a schoolboy?" He glanced sideways at Frank and smirked. "It's ridiculous. After all those years of so-called pitiless sinning, I'm broken by a boy, what, 8 or 9 years my junior?"

Frank stared at him bewildered, unsure how to reply. "I haven't... broken you Gee"

Gerard chuckled sourly. "You have no idea" he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to heat up that pizza for you, like the pushover I apparently am now" he sighed, but Frank was sure he could see the humour in his eyes.

"Thank you Gee" Frank called quietly, counting himself lucky that he'd landed with Gerard instead of Ray.

*

Feeling a little braver and more reassured, Frank had slipped his jeans off and climbed into bed. Ever since he'd slept in bed with Gerard he kept his clothes on, but he always slept naked at home, and it grew far too warm in the night anyway.

Gerard came up and tossed the pizza box with the reheated pizza on the bed, and too stripped off to his boxers and climbed under the duvet.

"I'm sorry about the Ray thing"

Gerard snorted. "Why are you apologising? Between you and me the prick deserved it, trying to fuck on my kitchen table"

Frank giggled. "I appreciate you pulling him off me though"

Gerard's mouth quirked up at one side and he wrapped his arm around Frank's bare waist. "He would have killed you sweetheart"

"... Did you really mean what you said about the whole rape thing earlier?"

"It's just something I don't think I'd wanna do" Gerard mumbled, looking away.

Frank bit his lip, then hesitantly reached over and pulled Gerard's face around to look at him, crushing his lips against his.

Gerard, taken a little by surprise, slowly kissed back, his hand sliding up from Frank's waist to his hair. They stayed in this position for a while until Gerard broke away, looking concerned.

"Isn't your lip sore?"

"A little, but I don't care" he shrugged, swinging his leg over Gerard's and sitting down on his lap.

Gerard chuckled, resting his hands loosely on Frank's hips, his thumbs brushing idly over the inked birds.

"I like your tattoos"

"Yeah?"

"Mm. Tattoos are so fucking hot"

"I wanted to get more sometime. Like a sleeve, maybe one or two on my back"

Gerard let out a little groan, his hands tightening on Frank's waist. Frank could feel Gerard's hard on pressing against his ass, making him falter for a moment. Just how far was Frank prepared to go? If at all possible he didn't want to get fucked, he would prefer waiting for someone who actually loved him.

Frank smiled and looked back to Gerard, leaning in for another kiss, although Gerard seemed to sense the momentary change of atmosphere. He returned the kiss for a second, before leaning back. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth"

A little disheartened, Frank nodded and slid off him, watching him move off into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He gave a little groan and slipped under the covers, closing his eyes and trying not to think about what Gerard's really doing in there.

When Gerard returned to the bed, Frank had genuinely began to drift asleep, being half-awoken by a soft kiss brushed against his forehead and a faint whisper he almost didn't catch.

"Goodnight Frankie. Sweet dreams"


	10. X

Over the next couple of days Frank was becoming a little unnerved. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he seemed to have lost track of how long he'd been there.

Gerard had abruptly left the room as his phone began to ring, leaving Frank curled up on the sofa alone. There was a faint electronic buzzing sound from somewhere outside, making Frank jump and look over the back of the sofa. He had come to recognise the sound, knowing that someone had either entered or exited the security gates.

He heard the front door open and he sunk down the sofa a little more, so half his face was hidden and he could just about see over it.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway, then the pale pointed face of Gerard's brother appeared.

"Gerard?" Mikey looked around, his eyes focusing in on Frank.

Frank cringed. He had the identical bright hazel eyes to his brother; but they didn't hold the same warmth as Gerard's do, or at least sometimes do.

He gave Frank a smirk. "Does Gerard know you're down here?"

Frank nodded, peering over at him uneasily.

"Where is he?"

Frank cleared his throat. "He went upstairs a while ago"

"Go and tell him to hurry up" his eyes narrowed. "And also to keep you in his room"

"Okay" Frank whispered, deciding he'd better not argue as Mikey turned on his heel and left.

Frank started up the stairs, pausing when he spotted Gerard at the top of them, pulling a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

Frank opened his mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten what to say. Gerard was dressed in exactly the same attire when he'd taken Frank.

"Was that Mikey I heard?" Gerard asked, walking down to meet Frank.

Frank nodded wordlessly.

"Cool. This'll probably take most of the day, but I'll be back for dinner-"

"Where are you going?" Frank blurted out.

Gerard looked up in surprise, in the middle of adjusting the strap on his rifle.

"I can't really say, Frank" he replied coolly.

"Are you, uh, going to kill someone?" Fan asks stupidly, thinking back to the school.

"I don't know. Maybe, it depends whether they're going to be a threat" he passed Frank, going into the living room and picking up his black combat boots.

Frank sat down beside him as he shoved his feet into them, quickly tying up the laces.

Mikey said you should lock me in your room"

"I won't do that. That would cut off your supplies to the kitchen" he grinned, straightening up and turning to Frank, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"See you soon" Frank sighed, a little breathtaken even by the simple action.

"Bye honey"

*

Because he hasn't been sticking to the breakfast, lunch and dinner routine timings recently, Frank just eats when his body tells him to.

So at around 3, after his stomach emitted a particularly loud rumble, he reluctantly rolled off the sofa and went in search of food in the kitchen.

He paused in the hallway, an unexpected shiver passing through him. The funny thing about Gerard's house, it was always a perfect temperature, Frank was never too hot or cold. But there was an odd little draft about the house today.

He continued down the hallway to the kitchen, something catching his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Gerard had left the front door open.

His heart began thumping away in his chest in excitement. Had Gerard purposefully left it open? No, he wouldn't do that, that would mean that Frank could escape at any time. Like now, for example.

His eyes flickered to the intercom box beside the door that Gerard uses to buzz people in through the security gates outside.

He knew the code from Gerard constantly allowing people in, but it had been no use to Frank previously, as the house door had been locked and no one actually knows where Frank is.

Franks thoughts were flying through his head at lightning pace. This could really be his chance to get away from here.

He was suddenly pulled from his thought pattern as he heard a squealing of tires and the painfully familiar buzz of the intercom, abruptly deflating all of Franks hopes in the last 15 minutes.

A large black Range Rover bulldozed it's way across the stretch of land around the house, stopping around 10 meters from the front door. Gerard stumbled out of the car and practically sprinted up the driveway, a mixture of fear and confusion.

Frank took an unsure half step backwards as realised that Gerard was not going to stop running.

Before deciding whether to jump out of the way or not Gerard slammed into him, wrapping his arms around him and nearly lifting him off his feet.

"I thought you'd be gone" Gerard whispered, his voice muffled from being buried in Frank's neck.

Taken aback by Gerard's reaction, Frank slowly wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, interlocking his fingers.

"But I didn't"

They stood for a minute in an intimate embrace, Gerard softly scattering kisses along Franks neck.

He pulled back, looking Frank straight in the eyes. "You had a chance to escape. I thought- why didn't you leave?"

Frank smiled weakly, despite the crushing feeling of disappointment still laying heavy on him.

"I didn't really want to leave you Gee, I'd miss you" he lied softly. "I want to be here- for as long as you want me"

Gerard took a deep shaking breath, pulling Frank in for another kiss.

It was short-lived, as the driver of the Range Rover rolled his window down and beeped the horn. "Gee, are you coming?"

Gerard looked over his shoulder. "I'm staying here with Frank. Tell the others, they can finish the job without me"

He nodded and rolled the window back up, reversing out of the drive and exiting the property.

"You mean it? You didn't even try to run?"

"I mean it"

Gerard smiled. "I'm glad. Come on, I'm starving. Have you eaten yet?"

Frank shook his head. Gerard took his hand and nudged the door shut with his foot, starting towards the kitchen.

Frank glanced over his shoulder at the now closed door. His first- and possibly only- chance to escape. And he'd missed it.


	11. XI

"I didn't notice until near the end of the raid" Gerard explained as they ate dinner a little later that day. "I freaked out and got Nathan to drive me back, but I was sure you wouldn't be here"

He looked back up to Frank and beamed. "But you were"

Frank noticed Gerard's smile. He'd barely seen it before; the majority of the time he looks serious, sarcastic or a little crazy. This smile was genuine, lighting up his whole face and making Frank smile back.

"Why would you think that? I thought you trusted me" Frank joked, trying to keep things light.

Gerard looked at him seriously, eyes searching. "I do"

-

Frank definitely noticed a lot more leverage over the next week. Gerard actually left all the doors unlocked now, but he didn't go out often. It was getting pretty cold out there, Frank could've sworn he's saw the first signs of snow. Gerard began lighting the fire, giving the living room that little bit of extra warmth. They cuddled up one night together in front of it, mugs of coffee and a large tartan rug big enough to cover them both. Around half way through one of the movies Frank lost interest and lay down across Gerard's lap, his hand sliding over Gerard's arm and coming to rest in his hair, petting and sliding his fingers through it affectionately. To anyone, it would seem like a simple, sweet scene with two boyfriends cuddled up on the couch. Even Frank seemed to have forgotten the reason he was here.

"Gerarddd" Frank whined, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and pulling himself closer. Gerard had just announced that he had to go out on "buisness" again tomorrow, leaving Frank alone the whole day.

"Frankiee" Gerard mocked, a small grin spreading across his face.

Frank pouted, making his bottom lip jut out. "Please don't leave me"

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're making me out to be the bad guy here"

There was a moment of silence when the boys looked seriously at each other, before breaking into laughter.

"I think you know that you're the bad one" Frank chuckled.

Gerard smirked and remained quiet as Frank began playing with his hair again.

"...You know, you could come with us"

"Hm?"

"Come with us tomorrow... We'd have to get you decent clothes so people wouldn't recognise you though"

"I'm not sure your friends would like that"

"Who cares? I'm in charge"

Frank smiled slightly. "Alright then. You'd have to take care of me though"

"I'll keep you safe, baby" Gerard gently slid his arms around Frank and pulled him into a sitting position in his lap. Frank's heart gave a little flutter. As ironic as those words were, he couldn't help but feel comforted by them. No one's ever said anything like that to him before.

As if Frank were weightless, he secured Frank's legs around his waist and stood up, carrying him carefully up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked, nuzzling himself into Gerard's neck.

"To find you some appropriate attire" Gerard grinned, then suddenly threw Frank down on the bed, causing him to squeal.

Gerard made his way over to the drawers, rifling through them and occasionally tossing some behind him.

"Right" he said eventually. "They're nothing special, just some spare stuff of mine. Might be a bit big, but you can try them on and see what you think"

Frank picked himself off the bed and gathered up the clothes. He undid the buttons on his jeans and pushed them down his thighs and off his legs. He used to get changed in the bathroom, but he didn't really see the point anymore, Gerard always changed in front of him anyway. Gerard stood with his back against the drawers, arms folded, eyes glittering.

"How do they fit?"

"They're pretty tight"

"Well, yeah. They're skinny jeans" Gerard rolled his eyes. "I like my jeans tight"

"I like your jeans tight too" Frank grinned and looked back down. "They're a little long on the legs, but I'll bunch them up, it'll be fine"

"That's fucking adorable. You can wear my jacket if you want, but your Misfits hoodie would work too"

"The leather jacket? I'll take the jacket, I'll fit into your gang better"

"If you say so" Gerard took the jacket off the hanger and tossed it over and Frank slid it on.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You look hot"

"Thanks" Frank mumbled, looking down and tucking his hair behind his ear.

"No like, really hot. Sexy"

Frank looked back up to see Gerard slowly moving closer. He bit his lip, then pounced, knocking Frank down to the bed and shoving his mouth down onto his. Frank gave a little squeak of surprise and jerked, then quickly adjusted and melted against him. Frank could feel Gerard's fingers making little indentations on his skin as they dug into his hips, making him whimper. That should not feel so good.

Gerard broke away and rolled his hips down onto Frank's, looking straight into his eyes, exuding dominance. Frank moaned and bucked back, his eyes sliding closed at the sheer intensity of the feeling. He pressed his lips together, trying to hold back the string of whimpers and moans.

He felt a pair of soft lips brush against his pursed ones. "I want to fucking hear you. Moan again, you sound amazing"

Gerard's hands slowly slid over Franks jeans, pressing his palm against the bulge.

"Gerard, please?" Frank found himself asking, his voice strained and his hips trying to push his crotch harder into Gerard's hand.

"What do you want?"

"A-anything. I just need you to touch me"

Frank heard a small laugh escape from Gerard's lips, but he didn't care. He felt like he was going to explode with frustration if Gerard didn't give him some kind of relief. He could feel his own heart pounding away in his chest, the only thing he could think about was Gerard's hands. He heard a zipper, and then nearly screamed at the sensation of skin on skin contact.

"Fuck" he whimpered as he felt something hot and wet glide from the base to the tip. He dared open his eyes the slightest fraction to see Gerard looking back at him, his hand a fist around Frank's cock, his tongue sliding slowly over the head. He felt himself biting down hard on his lower lip because fuck, there are few things he'd seen before that were hotter than that.

"Shit- Gerard! " Frank practically screamed as Gerard broke eye contact, his mouth sinking down until Frank hit the back of his throat. Gerard didn't respond, continuing to slide smoothly over Frank's cock, not once gagging or faltering.

"G-Gee, I think I..." Frank put an unsure hand on his shoulder, but Gerard batted him away, using his hand to pump the base and suck gently at the tip.

Frank grasped the bedsheets on either side of him hard enough for his knuckles to turn white; merely because it was he only thing he could grab on to. Frank didn't exactly want to come straight down his throat, because that couldn't be particularly pleasant for Gerard, could it? But he was making Frank feel so good he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer.

His breath coming out in short ragged breaths, Frank arched up into Gerard and came. He slumped back on the bed, closing his eyes and letting his chest slowly rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. Come to think of it, why had Gerard put him in front of himself? He knows Gerard doesn't hate him, but surely he doesn't care about him enough to put Frank's needs ahead of his own? Who knows, maybe he just likes giving head.

Frank felt a light tickling sensation on his left hip. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. Gerard was idly tracing one of the inked birds with an index finger, his chin resting on his palm. He looked up to Frank and gave him a small smile.

"I take it you liked that?"

Frank blushed deeply and self consciously flattened the back of his hair. "Er- yeah. T-that was good. Really good. Do you want me to um... do you?"

Gerard rolled his eyes and smirked. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I'd appreciate that"

He rolled off Frank and scooted up the bed a little. He pulled him in for a kiss, and Frank could taste himself on Gerard's tongue, and he wasn't quite sure if that was kinda gross or just sinfully hot. He shuffled down and settled himself between Gerard's legs, hesitant.

"Have you done this before?" Gerard asked, watching Frank's movements.

"No" Frank admitted, shaking his head. "But you can tell me what you want me to do, right?"

Gerard smiled. "Yeah. Okay"


	12. XII

"Frankie? Wake up. We gotta go" Gerard shook Frank lightly, breaking him off from his light snores.

"C'mon Frank, they're on their way. You need to get ready" Gerard dragged his gaze along Frank's sleeping figure. They had both fallen asleep pretty quickly the previous night, so neither had had time to change out of their clothes. He chuckled lightly as he saw his own skinny jeans tangled around Frank's feet along with his underwear. His shirt was hiked up his stomach, exposing his bellybutton and tattoos.

Frank began to stir, squinting up at Gerard through half lidded eyes. "Ugh Gee. What time is it?"

"Good morning to you too. It's around 8:30"

Frank groaned and threw his head back down on the pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically. "Too early"

Gerard gave the side of the bed a kick, making it shudder. "Up. You've been asleep for like 11 hours, for God's sakes"

It took Frank at least 10 minutes to come around, slowly becoming aware that his underwear were not where they were supposed to be. He scrambled to pull them up, trying to ignore the entertained, smug look on Gerard's face.

"I wasn't complaining that you were pretty much naked, you know. I just wanted you to wake up"

"Shut up" Frank mumbled, fastening the buttons of the jeans and sliding out of bed, making his way to the bathroom without looking at Gerard.

Gerard stopped him. "Are you upset?"

Frank looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course not. I'm just grumpy in the mornings" he paused, then leaned up and pecked his cheek for good measure.

Gerard nodded briefly and let him go. Frank went into the bathroom, making sure to bolt the door before turning towards the sink, leaning against it and breathing heavily. He'd made a big mistake there. What was he thinking, letting Gerard touch him like that last night? And willingly reciprocating, what would even drive him to do that?

Frank slowly looked up to meet his reflection looking back. He looked different somehow; and he felt kinda dirty. Quickly, he stripped off and jumped in the shower, washing himself thoroughly. He got back out and brushed his teeth twice, but he knew Gerard still lingered there. And now he was going to have to put on Gerard's clothes and go on some kind of mugging with him. Fantastic.

He slowly trudged downstairs to see Gerard already dishing full cooked breakfasts onto plates. "Here you go"

"Thanks Gee" he smiled weakly, sitting down and picking up a fork, even though he had no appetite whatsoever.

"I rang Bob this morning and he's set on a place. There are these lads who have a decent stash of coke down along the edge of town"

"And?" Frank asked nervously.

"And we're getting it off them"

"We're stealing drugs off a load of angry drug dealers?"

"Relax, at this time of day it'll most likely just be a couple of mules"

Frank bit his lip. Why did he agree to do this again?

"Frank- we'll be fine. I've done this a dozen times before"

"Okay" Frank whispered, looking back to his plate.

"I like making food for two; it's nice" Gerard said thoughtfully after a while, trying to clear the nervous silence.

"Gerard" Frank said shakily. "Will anyone get shot today?"

"Hm? No. I told you, I wouldn't let you get shot"

"No, not us. The people we're t-taking it from. You won't shoot them, will you?"

"... Probably not. I can never guarantee how things will plan out, but we'll be okay. Are you done eating?"

Frank nodded. Gerard reached over to the other side of the breakfast table and pulled what appeared to be a clump of thick black material.

"Balaclavas. We always wear them when we're going out to do something, and plus people are still searching for you..." Gerard trailed off and pushed one towards him.

"Thanks"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like it get out of the house for a while, it's all you've seen for months"

"No no... I'll go" he looked down at the mask. If it's around the edge of town, maybe he'd be able to shout for help or something.

"Okay, a few important things then; stick with us. Don't say anything to the mules and don't lift the drugs"

Frank scoffed. "I wasn't planning to"

"Good. Listen, Frankie... I-" he was cut off by the familiar buzzing noise. "That's them"

-

"Fuck no!" Ray snapped, looking at Frank in disgust. "He is NOT coming"

"Shut up Ray, yes he is"

"Be sensible Gee. The little brat will run away the first chance he gets" Mikey sighed.

"He's had plenty of chances. Remember the day when I forgot to close the front door?"

"Yeah, you're a bloody idiot-"

"-shut up. But he didn't even try then, did he?" Gerard looked over to Frank, slowing his speech. "I trust him"

Gerard's words and his intense stare caused a sharp pang of guilt in Frank's gut that almost crippled him.

"I trust Gerard too. It may be hard to believe, but I do"

"I still call bullshit" Mikey mumbled.

"Call it whatever you like, I don't give a shit" Gerard snapped. "Go wait outside or something"

The guys mumbled something and quickly filed out of the house, separating into the two black cars.

Gerard turned around and gently cupped Frank's face. Slowly, he brought his lips down onto Frank's without a word. Frank could taste the cup of black coffee Gerard had just drank. He could taste the lingering kick of smoke from the cigarettes he'd had at some point earlier this morning. He could taste the minty flavour of the gum he must have chewed to get rid of the cigarettes. Frank should not have been allured to these tastes, but he was. Frank should not be allured to Gerard, but he was. Most of them are addictive substances to a certain extent, and Gerard is one of them. He's like any other addiction, and Frank needs it to stop.  
Gerard pulled away, still cradling his face. "Ready to go?"

-

After a long drive and Frank taking a nap on Gerard's shoulder, they pulled up about a 100 yards from the warehouse.

"Mask on Frankie" Gerard said, slipping his own on and straightening his coat.

Everyone stepped out of the Range Rovers and Frank flinched, remembering the last time he'd seen them all like this. Gerard looked down and gave his arm a small squeeze in reassurance.

Mikey slowed his pace to walk alongside Frank. "I hope you know if you try to run we're going to shoot you"

Frank gulped and looked away quickly. With their masks on and only able to see their eyes and mouths, Gerard and Mikey look almost identical.

"There will be no shooting, Frank's not gonna run" Gerard cut in promptly.

Mikey muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like "naïve."

"Alright" Gerard said as everyone approached the warehouse doors. "There are 2 main exits to the building. You guys are going to block them" he said, pointing to the men Frank was unable to recognise. "Mikey, Ray and James, spread out- find the coke. Bob, Worm- stay with me and Frank. Okay? Good. Go"

Frank watched as the men took off soundlessly in opposite directions. He wondered how many times they've been through this- they know the drill perfectly by now. Frank drifted slightly left as they entered the warehouse and Gerard pulled him back by the sleeve. "Stay close Frank. Worm is looking for the light switch"

There was a flicker of light from up above and the dim warehouse lit up. Frank recoiled and Gerard's eyes widened momentarily as they noticed they weren't alone.

A group of around a dozen men dressed in dirty looking clothes jumped up from a table where they had been sitting. Gerard was right about one thing- these guys clearly weren't the main dealers.

"Evening, gents" Gerard called in an overly polite and friendly tone.

"Who the fuck are you?" One yelled, trying his best to cover his fear with anger.

"Just having a little look around, don't mind us"

As the men advanced on Gerard and Frank, Bob and Worm moved in front of them a little, increasing the look of intimidation. It seemed to work, as the men stopped a few meters away. Frank saw out of the corner of his eye a couple of the men dispersing from the group.

"Get out of here. This is our warehouse"

Gerard, Bob and Worm laughed. "I don't think you understand. This place is ours now. Wherever we go, the things then belong to us"

Frank shuffled sub consciously away from Gerard a little. He knew Gerard was exaggerating, but it was scary to hear him talk like that.

"We've found it" said a calm voice to Gerard's right, which turned out to be Mikey's.

One of the larger men from the other groups threw a hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small gun, pointing it at Mikey. "You keep your hands off our-"

There was a bang and Frank's head snapped to the side to see Mikey shooting the gun out of the man's hand, his calm expression unchanging. The man let out a yell and clutched his hand to his chest.

The men jumped forward, drawing knives. Suddenly, Frank felt someone grab him from behind and hold his hands tightly together behind his back. Something cold and sharp was pressed to his throat underneath the balaclava.

"Enough! Or I will kill your man"

Frank almost screamed, but it was as if the knife was preventing him from it.

Gerard's head snapped around to see Frank, eyes widening. His eyes focused in on the small knife before laughing lightly, relief spreading to his face.

"Nice try, but you brought a butter knife to a gunfight"

Then, almost to quickly to see, he pulled the .357 Magnum from the inside of his jacket pocket and aimed it towards the man's head and fired without any hesitation.

The shot echoed through the small warehouse and Frank felt the man jolt back from the impact, then tense up for a split second. The blade pressed that little bit harder into him, just enough to receive a papercut-thin slice to his throat. The knife slipped out of the man's hand and fell with a clatter to the floor. Frank felt his grip loosen and the man crumbled to the floor, dead.

Frank stood stalk still, shaking from head to toe but too frightened to move. He was watching Gerard, who hadn't even blinked. Because that's just who he was, Frank realised. He was like an assassin, he was quick and accurate. He was ruthless.

 

Quick as a flash, there were multiple more shots and the sounds of more bodies hitting the ground.

"Frank?"

Gerard was slowly making his way over to him, his eyes concerned.

Frank jerked away as Gerard put a hand on his shoulder, a couple of tears rolling down his face, but sinking into the balaclava. Gerard froze, then removed his hand. Without taking his eyes from Frank, he called out to Bob.

"Bob, lift him. Gently" Gerard murmured, slowly turning away and making his way back to the cars.

"The rest of you- get the goods. Hurry, before the police get here"


	13. XIII

Frank felt two large rough hands on either side of his waist lift him up and throw him over a broad shoulder as if he were a doll.

"I told you to be careful with him" Gerard snapped as Bob threw him into the back seat.

"Calm down Gerard, he'll be fine"

Gerard glared at him, then turned his attention back to Frank.

"Frank?" Gerard slowly lifted a hand, pulling Frank's balaclava over his head.

Frank blinked slowly, his eyes filling up with tears.

"You're okay. It's okay to cry"

Frank crumbled at those words, falling over Gerard's legs and crying into his lap. Gerard shh'd him gently, petting his hair and rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

"Sit up one second for me, love"

Frank sat up slowly on Gerard's knees and finally looked him in the eyes. Gerard tilted his head up slightly to check the damage the knife had done.

"Barely a scratch" Gerard promised, brushing his lips against the side of Frank's neck. "You're okay darling"

"Tell them about this and you're dead, Wormy" Gerard looked up, glaring into the rear view mirror where Worm was watching from the drivers seat with amusement.

Worm laughed and started up the car. "Whatever you say boss"

-

"Frank" Gerard said softly later that night, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he insisted, bringing his knees up to his chin.

Gerard sat down onto the bed and curled an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry. I should've been right beside you. You must have been terrified"

"I'm okay now" But of course he wasn't. His throat still stung and his wrists had a dull ache from being held behind his back. This whole thing was ridiculous. Why would he have purposefully put himself in danger like that when he had no idea where he was going to? He was better sticking to the old plans to escape at Gerard's home, at least he now knew the vague area surrounding the house.

Frank shivered and focused back to Gerard. He was busy holding Frank's hand, lining their hands up and holding them in front him. Slowly he pressed his lips to the dark shadows scattered on Frank's wrists.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah"

"Are you sure? You look quite pale"

Frank looked up at him, but he couldn't see the face that matched the voice anymore. Gerard's voice sounded too sweet, too caring. Frank just saw him as a murderer now. A murderer who was laying in bed with him and fussing over him like a concerned, overprotective mother.

"You get a cut of the money, by the way"

"What money?"

"For when we sell the coke. You came with us, you should get a cut of your earnings"

Frank winced. He didn't want a cut of anything. The money would be tainted, and it would only remind him that a dozen lives had been taken in order to get it. Do things like that ever pass through Gerard's head? Has he ever realised what he had to do to earn his living?

He suddenly felt lips against the side of his neck and jumped. Gerard leaned back.

"Sorry, you just startled me" Frank sighed. He didn't want a reason for Gerard not to trust him, especially not now. Silently, he slid under the bed and hooked his fingers over the waistband of his boxers.

"Frank, don't worry about it. You're obviously still shaken, you don't have to-"

"Sh" Frank said, his voice a little muffled.

Gerard's moans and little gasps occasionally hindered Frank's thought process, but he refused to get caught up in the moment. Gerard may think he's just sucking dick, but really he's thinking about getting out of here.

-

Frank awoke later than he'd hoped; Gerard was evidently already up, seeing as he wasn't in the bed. Frank threw on all the clothes he owned and headed downstairs, giving up on his quest to find his mobile phone that Gerard had hidden since he'd arrived.

He scanned the living room to check Gerard wasn't there, then started down the hall towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Frank jumped and turned around. Gerard appeared around the corner from down the corridor, a tube of paint in his hand with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Frank gave him a weak smile. "I just fancied going for a walk"

"Oh! Okay, I'll come with you"

"You don't have to" Frank said quickly, "You look like you're busy"

"Nah it's okay, I should have a break from the paint fumes anyway"

Frank forced a smile, walking away from the door to try to look less suspicious "Okay, I'll wait for you"

Gerard nodded and started up the stairs. Frank sighed and put his head in his hands. This in no way was an ideal escape plan, but he has to give it a shot.

Gerard came back down stairs, shrugging on his jacket. Frank took a deep breath and extended his arm to take his hand. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little emotional; after all, Gerard has taken care of him for a few months. He'd kept him safe.

Gerard gave him a small smile and intertwined their fingers, completely unaware of what was going through Frank's head.

They walked across the courtyard together, Frank's shoes scuffing slightly on the dirty ground, his palms a little sweaty from the stress.

"It's pretty cold today" Gerard murmured, zipping his jacket up further. "Looks like it's gonna start snowing again"

Frank looked up. He loved snow, but if he's going to be walking home it'll be far too cold.

Finally they reach the spot Gerard always takes him to. They sweep the light dusting of snow away from the ground and sit down. Frank stands back up a few minutes later, slowly pacing in a small circle.

"My ass is cold" Frank mumbled. Gerard chuckled and shook his head.

He ventured a little further and glanced back at Gerard, who was looking vaguely into the distance.

Then took his chance- and he ran. He could feel his legs already tired and burning from the walk up to the forest. He heard Gerard's yell behind him and knew that Gerard had spotted him. He ignored the yells and pushed on, lactic acid starting to kick into his system.

Suddenly, Frank heard a bang and felt an intense pain in his leg. He took one second to slow down and finally glance back at Gerard. His face was contorted with a mixture of rage and betrayal, his eyes brimming with tears. His whole body seemed to be shaking with the exception of the hand that held the .357 Magnum, which was as sure and steady as a rock.

Franks eyes travelled from the handgun down to his leg. Bright red blood began blossoming from the wound in his thigh. Frank faltered, his whole body seeming to go into shock. He swayed slightly, his feet trying to drag him forward before stumbling and hitting the ground. His head smacked against the frozen ground, a fog beginning to cloud his vision. The pain was deafening, his ears ringing loudly.

The only thing Frank could feel was pain before everything went black.


	14. XIV

-  
Frank awoke around 7 hours later, his body aching all over. He kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out where he was. The pain was so intense it was distracting Frank's thoughts, like he was waking up to a massive hangover.

Frank opened his eyes, the dim light stinging them. The sun appeared to be setting, darkening the room. It took him a couple if minutes, but he came around, realising all at once that he was in Gerard's living room.

He sat bolt upright, fear flooding his system. Gerard couldn't have a shot him... could he? Frank looked down to see that he was in his underwear. There was a large amount of gauze and bandage wrapped around his thigh. Oh shit. Gerard really had shot him, and he can't bare to think what kind of mood he will be in now.

Checking that Gerard was indeed not in the room, Frank slid out of bed and limped to the bathroom, scared to put weight on his injury.

When Frank came back he found the door open and Gerard stood leaning against the wall, his arms folded and the words 'if looks could kill' floated vaguely though Frank's head.

Frank backed up against the opposite wall, his legs feeling too weak to stand. Gerard leaned off the wall, unfolding his arms and walking towards Frank at an agonisingly slow pace.

"Hey Frankie, how'd you sleep?"

Frank whimpered and slid down the wall a couple of inches.

Gerard's hand snapped out and grabbed the scruff of the hoodie Frank was still wearing, pinning him against the wall.

Gerard leaned down, his face centimetres from Frank's. Gerard grabbed his jaw, forcing Frank to look him in the eyes.

"I asked you how you slept, sweetheart"

His voice was far too calm. Frank opened one eye, daring to look. He'd never seen that look on Gerard's face before. Anger wouldn't even begin to cover it; and he managed to only keep the anger in his eyes, the rest of his face was calm and placid.

"Why do you look so frightened? What is it, are you remembering that little thing you did earlier?"

Frank's bottom lip trembled. Gerard's eyes narrowed, pulling his fist full of Frank's hoodie forward and slamming it back against the wall, making Frank's head snap back and hit it with a sickening crack.

"Do you remember what you did, Frank?"

"I SAID, DO YOU REMEMBER?" Gerard raised his voice, slapping Frank hard across the face.

Frank stifled a gasp and clutched the side of his cheek.

"LOOK AT ME"

Frank felt his hand be pulled from his face and a fist collide with his jaw, making it click. Frank could taste blood in his mouth and feel tears in his eyes, but he refused to give in and look at him. He knew it, he's going to die.

"Well, if you can't recall, I'll have to tell you" Gerard shoved him roughly, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground, his shoulder jabbing painfully into the side of the glass coffee table. Frank grabbed his shoulder, his mouth opened as if he were screaming silently and curled up into a fetal position.

"Well" Gerard walked around the table, stopping in front of Frank's small figure. "Let's see. You tried to sneak out of the house, didn't you? But, giving you the benefit of the doubt, I just thought you wanted to go for a walk. We went up to the forest and what did you do? Oh yeah, you tried to RUN"

Gerard lifted his foot and brought it down on Frank's thigh, right beside the bullet wound. Frank let out a cry of pain, unable to remain silent. The pain was unbearable, almost worse than actually getting the bullet wound in the first place. Gerard pressed down harder.

"Gerard!... p-please" Frank begged weakly, who was beginning to feel faint from the pain.

Then suddenly, all at once, the pain stopped. Frank curled into a tighter ball and wept quietly.

There was a jangle and Frank forced himself to open his eyes. Gerard came back into the room, a set of handcuffs dangling loosely from his left hand.

Gerard grabbed Frank's upper arm and pulled his limp body easily to his feet. With a vice like grip, Frank was pulled downstairs into a warm, dark room.

Gerard turned the light on and illuminated the room. It was very small, with a plain concrete floor and unpainted walls. In the corner was a large boiler with a load of pipes trailing up to all parts of the house. Gerard pulled him over to the boiler, lifting the handcuffs and attaching them to one of the pipes alongside the boiler.

"Gee" Frank whispered, tears still streaming down his face.

"N-no, shut up. Don't call me that" Gerard snapped, his voice wavering a little. He grabbed Frank's wrist and clicked the other handcuff on, tightening it so it dug into him.

"Gerard" Frank called loudly, starting to panic as Gerard switched the light back off, plunging him into darkness and closing the door behind him.

"... Gerard?"

-

Frank was still there. He was exhausted, the pain made him unable to get to sleep. It was so hot that Frank had began to sweat, his hair sticking uncomfortably to his forehead. He had managed to take a seat on the concrete floor, but his wrist was still locked tight to the pipes above, bulling it upwards.

Frank wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was beginning to get hungry and the heat of the boiler was making him sweaty and very thirsty, and he was in need of the bathroom.

He gave the chain a nervous little rattle against the copper pipes. It made a satisfyingly loud echo.

"Gerard?" He called out into the darkness.

Gerard's going to be mad at this, but if he forgets about him, Frank could die anyway.

"Gerard!" Frank shouted again, louder.

Frank continued for the next few minutes, pulling on the chain and calling out desperately. There were suddenly loud footsteps and Frank cringed, instantly regretting his decision.

The door flew open and slammed against the wall, Gerard walked in and threw his hand against the light switch. He jumped a little as he saw Frank's weak form.

"What the fuck Frank? Shut. Up" he growled.

"Please Gee. I-I need the bathroom" Frank pleaded, his voice a weak whisper.

Gerard glowered at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I knew this wasn't going to bloody work"

He walked over to Frank, shoving his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and pressing a hand against his head. Frank kept his eyes closed.

"Right then" Gerard sighed. There was a familiar click and Frank felt himself be dragged to his feet.

Gerard pulled him back up the stairs and released him when they reached the end of the hall.

"Okay. That isn't going to work, but I hope you know I've locked all doors and windows. When you come back from the bathroom, you will sit in the corner quietly. Otherwise you'll be going back down to the basement and staying there until you rot. Go"

Frank whimpered and edged away, not taking his eyes from Gerard as he went to the bathroom.

As soon as he got he door closed he reached for the lock, but found it not to be there. Frank backed up and slowly sank once again to the floor, breaking down. Around 5 minutes later Gerard started banging on the door, telling him to hurry up. Frank got shakily to his feet, forgetting that he actually needed to pee.

"About time. Go sit in the corner, facing it. I don't want to fucking look at you" Gerard snapped. Frank wiped his cheeks free of tears and made his way to the furthest corner, still in his underwear.

Gerard watched him, shaking slightly. He watched Frank sit down and cross his legs, his shoulders hunched and his head bowed. It was a pathetic sight to see.

Gerard turned away, sighing. He finally exited the room, leaving the crying boy behind him. He needed Mikey.


	15. XV

Gerard pov

As soon as I had reached the car, I broke down. My head dropped onto the steering wheel and I let out a loud shaking breath, a few tears slipping past my closed eyes.

Fuck Frank. Fuck him. And he was supposed to have trusted me... He told me he did. I trusted him. Fuck him for betraying that trust. I...

Gritting my teeth, I sat back up and impatiently wiped my tear streaked face, grabbing my keys and starting up the ignition. I doubt my brother will be very consoling. I'm pretty sure Mikey had lost the power of sympathy or empathy a while ago, but I don't want to be anywhere near Frank right now.

-

My brother greeted me with a surprised smile, then a little scoff at my puffy eyes.

"What happened, Frankie steal your paintbrushes and won't give them back?"

"Shut up Mikey. Let me in"

I pushed past him and threw myself down on his sofa, bringing my knees up to my chin. Mikey walked across the room and perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa by my head.

"What... what happened then?"

"You're right" I mumbled. "It's Frank. He tried to run away"

Mikey set his jaw. "What?"

"Frank tried to leave!" I barked, sitting up so fast Mikey nearly toppled off the edge.

"Fuck... well I... I would say I told you so-"

I shot him a look that made him shut up fast.

He frowned. "What happened?"

I told Mikey the story, never quite looking him in the eyes.

"... It's just fucking typical. The first person in a long time I- I trusted and what happens?"

I ducked my head, my shoulders slouching. I can't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. "I t-think I love him Mikey"

Mikey sniffed, looking rather reproachful. "Don't be ridiculous Gerard. He is merely a boy. What is he, 17, 18? And what were you thinking, TRUSTING him?"

"I don't know" I snapped. Honestly, I'd never given much thought to how old Frank was. I didn't think it mattered, it's not like I was old... and he's not a child. He's practically an adult. I'll have to remember to ask him his age.

"I knew this would happen. You weren't going to treat him the way the others did, you were too busy looking into his puppy dog eyes"

I glared at him, but he carried on.

"You act tough around them all, but they know you're a complete pussy when you're alone with Frank"

"Excuse me? Say that again, I dare you" I barked, my hand twitching towards my gun still stowed in my jeans pocket.

Mikey picked up on my movement and laughed. "You're going to shoot me too? Get real Gee, we both know you wouldn't even think about it. We're all each other has"

"Wouldn't stop me from shooting you" I mumbled.

"Yes it would. I know you don't like hurting the people you love"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Mikey had just said it himself; I hated hurting Frank.

"I don't like that I hurt Frank" I spoke up.

"Yes, I can see tha- oh" Mikey blinked. "That's not what I meant Gerard, I meant you don't like hurting your family"

"No, you said people I love. I love him Mikey. I don't want to, but I do"

"Gerard you're being crazy" Mikey murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You can't fall in love with some kid, especially not your own hostage. What happens next? You tell him you're in love with him and he'll suddenly love you back and want to stay? It's not going to happen. He's a scared child that wants to go back to his family... and you're the big bad monster who took him away from home"

I closed my eyes, unable to think of a reply because I knew he was right. How could Frank trust me? In short, he doesn't. He obviously never did.

"What do I do Mikes? He knows a lot, probably enough to rat us out if he tells the right people"

"Its a risk we're gonna have to take" Mikey sighed. "We'll get in contact with the mom, make a bargain. In the meantime just treat him like you have been. You've attended to the bullet wound?"

I sniffed and nodded.

"Okay. Just treat him fair, when it's time for him to go tell him if he keeps the info about us to a minimum we'll leave him be"

I slowly stood up, my legs shaking. I looked down to my brother. He was looking back with a calm yet slightly concerned face. I'm not surprised; I was always the one with the cool head and solutions, he was probably taken aback to have to spell out such an obvious scenario.

"Thank you" I nodded to him, clearing my throat and attempting to gain composure.

Gerard pov

As soon as I had reached the car, I broke down. My head dropped onto the steering wheel and I let out a loud shaking breath, a few tears slipping past my closed eyes.

Fuck Frank. Fuck him. And he was supposed to have trusted me... He told me he did. I trusted him. Fuck him for betraying that trust. I...

Gritting my teeth, I sat back up and impatiently wiped my tear streaked face, grabbing my keys and starting up the ignition. I doubt my brother will be very consoling. I'm pretty sure Mikey had lost the power of sympathy or empathy a while ago, but I don't want to be anywhere near Frank right now.

-

My brother greeted me with a surprised smile, then a little scoff at my puffy eyes.

"What happened, Frankie steal your paintbrushes and won't give them back?"

"Shut up Mikey. Let me in"

I pushed past him and threw myself down on his sofa, bringing my knees up to my chin. Mikey walked across the room and perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa by my head.

"What... what happened then?"

"You're right" I mumbled. "It's Frank. He tried to run away"

Mikey set his jaw. "What?"

"Frank tried to leave!" I barked, sitting up so fast Mikey nearly toppled off the edge.

"Fuck... well I... I would say I told you so-"

I shot him a look that made him shut up fast.

He frowned. "What happened?"

I told Mikey the story, never quite looking him in the eyes.

"... It's just fucking typical. The first person in a long time I- I trusted and what happens?"

I ducked my head, my shoulders slouching. I can't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. "I t-think I love him Mikey"

Mikey sniffed, looking rather reproachful. "Don't be ridiculous Gerard. He is merely a boy. What is he, 17, 18? And what were you thinking, TRUSTING him?"

"I don't know" I snapped. Honestly, I'd never given much thought to how old Frank was. I didn't think it mattered, it's not like I was old... and he's not a child. He's practically an adult. I'll have to remember to ask him his age.

"I knew this would happen. You weren't going to treat him the way the others did, you were too busy looking into his puppy dog eyes"

I glared at him, but he carried on.

"You act tough around them all, but they know you're a complete pussy when you're alone with Frank"

"Excuse me? Say that again, I dare you" I barked, my hand twitching towards my gun still stowed in my jeans pocket.

Mikey picked up on my movement and laughed. "You're going to shoot me too? Get real Gee, we both know you wouldn't even think about it. We're all each other has"

"Wouldn't stop me from shooting you" I mumbled.

"Yes it would. I know you don't like hurting the people you love"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Mikey had just said it himself; I hated hurting Frank.

"I don't like that I hurt Frank" I spoke up.

"Yes, I can see tha- oh" Mikey blinked. "That's not what I meant Gerard, I meant you don't like hurting your family"

"No, you said people I love. I love him Mikey. I don't want to, but I do"

"Gerard you're being crazy" Mikey murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You can't fall in love with some kid, especially not your own hostage. What happens next? You tell him you're in love with him and he'll suddenly love you back and want to stay? It's not going to happen. He's a scared child that wants to go back to his family... and you're the big bad monster who took him away from home"

I closed my eyes, unable to think of a reply because I knew he was right. How could Frank trust me? In short, he doesn't. He obviously never did.

"What do I do Mikes? He knows a lot, probably enough to rat us out if he tells the right people"

"Its a risk we're gonna have to take" Mikey sighed. "We'll get in contact with the mom, make a bargain. In the meantime just treat him like you have been. You've attended to the bullet wound?"

I sniffed and nodded.

"Okay. Just treat him fair, when it's time for him to go tell him if he keeps the info about us to a minimum we'll leave him be"

I slowly stood up, my legs shaking. I looked down to my brother. He was looking back with a calm yet slightly concerned face. I'm not surprised; I was always the one with the cool head and solutions, he was probably taken aback to have to spell out such an obvious scenario.

"Thank you" I nodded to him, clearing my throat and attempting to gain composure.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm better now"

-

I found Frank curled up asleep when I got back, still facing the corner. I gave a little sigh and strode over to him, all my anger fizzling away. I can barely imagine how I was angry with him in the first place.

I picked him up and he moved, nestling into me. His bare skin felt so perfect under my hands.

I clutched him tightly, my heart thudding quickly and the horrible feeling of guilt stabbing at my heart as I saw the dark bruises I had caused, scattered over his pale body. He was so cold, he mustn't have moved from that spot since I left, never mind going to put on some clothes to keep himself warm. It was the middle of winter.

Holding him close, I went upstairs and tore back the covers and tucked him in. After a second of thought, I stripped off and climbed in beside him, he'd heat up faster that way at least.

I made a mental note to leave him be before he woke again. He'd probably be terrified out of his life waking up next to me after all I've done to him.

-

Around an hour later- longer than I planned to stay but I couldn't help it- I made a move to get out of bed and leave Frank as he was plenty warm by now. But as soon as I tried to pull back the covers to get out Frank's arm that was draped loosely around my waist tightened.

I looked curiously over to him, but he was still obviously fast asleep. He shuffled closer, pushing his crotch against my thigh. His lips parted and a small moan passed them, his fingers digging into my waist. My breathing hitched and I looked away from him quickly, knowing I'm getting turned on from this.

Frank's having a goddamn wet dream, and I'm lying here in his clutches unable to get away- not that I wanted to really.

More moans passed his lips and he began rubbing up against me. Oh great, now I'm going to have to go jerk off in the bathroom again. Thanks Frank.

What can I do? Do I just lay here and let him finish or do I try to move and leave the room? Either way he could wake up and freak out.

I decided to move. Bad idea, Frank's moans were abruptly cut off and he jolted awake. I froze, slowly turning my head to look down at him.

He was looking up at me, his eyes wide with shock. His grip loosened on me and he scrambled away, his face flooding with colour.

"S-sorry" he whispered, looking horrified.

"It's alright" I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. He looked like he was about to pass out, so I got up and crossed the room to the bathroom, there was no point in even trying to hide my erection. I could imagine Frank watching me as I went, but I didn't look back.

My hand was around my dick as soon as I closed the door. I jacked off roughly, just trying to get it over with because it was already obvious what I was doing in here. I wonder if Frank's jacking off too. Probably not, he'll be too scared he's pissed me off.

I finished, not even kidding myself that I wasn't thinking of Frank the whole time. I pulled my boxers back up my hips and went back into the bedroom and picked my shirt off the floor, only looking at Frank as I finished buttoning it up.

"Dinner?"

Frank gulped and looked away. I took that as a yes. Judging by the way his legs were positioned awkwardly under the thin sheet, I assumed he hadn't dared touch himself.

"I'll find something to eat. Come down whenever your ready" I said pointedly, straightening the collar of my shirt and leaving the room.

It could have went worse, considering what had happened the past day. I mean he seemed too scared to talk to me, but I can't blame him.


	16. XVI

Frank came downstairs just as Gerard put dinner on the table.

Gerard looked him up and down. He was still in his underwear. "You should put something on before you get cold again"

Frank mumbled something and looked down. Gerard sighed and went into the coat closet, pulled out a large black jacket and draped it over his shaking shoulders. Frank looked up to meet his eyes and slowly slid his arms through the sleeve.

Gerard took a seat across from him, threading his fingers together and staring at Frank.

"I'm sorry Frank" he said softly. Frank didn't look up, twisting his tagliatelle around his fork but never lifting it to actually eat it.

Gerard took a deep breath and continued. "For shooting you. And um- hitting and kicking you... And chaining you to a boiler"

This was not going well. Frank's eyes were filling with tears again despite biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself.

Gerard swallowed hard, stabbing pains of guilt aching in his stomach.

"I didn't mean it. I just can't control it sometimes..."

"It's okay, Gerard" Frank mumbled rather tiredly, setting the fork down onto the plate with a light clatter.

"It's not" Gerard said quickly. "I lose my temper a lot. But I had been okay when you were around, mostly. You made me calmer- I guess I just wasn't expecting you to... y'know, leave"

"I'm sorry too"

Gerard raised an eyebrow, taken aback "What are YOU apologising for?"

"I ran away" he said in a small voice. "I tricked you into trusting me. You were right to be angry"

Gerard bit his lip. "It... It still doesn't compare. Okay, so you pretended to like me, but I... fucking shot you"

Frank gave a small nervous chuckle. "I- I wasn't pretending to like you. I do like you Gerard I just... I just wanted to go home. I'm sorry"

Gerard felt the smallest pang of hope under the crushing weight of guilt.

"Thank you for that Frank. And I know you want to go home. We're working on that now. In fact, I should give him a call..." he continued, half speaking to himself.

Frank watched him hopefully.

Gerard crossed the room and picked up the phone, dialing quickly and holding it to his ear, his eyes on Frank. "Hello Ray"

Frank looked away, Gerard's eyes burning like fire into him.

"Mikey rang you last night? Yeah. Yeah, I want you to do it. Yes. No, not right now, tomorrow. Don't be a little bitch, just do it"

"So what was that?" Frank asked timidly as Gerard put down the phone with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Ray is going to your mother's house. He's not going to do anything to her" he added quickly, seeing Frank visibly whiten. "It's just to ensure the cops aren't listening in... well, I was thinking you'd want to talk to her, so y'know..."

"Really? Oh thank you" he sighed.

Gerard nodded slowly. This was pushing it, but as long as Frank doesn't let anything slip and Ray keeps a good eye on the mother, everything should be fine.

"You don't want that?"

Frank looked down at his untouched plate of food. "Yeah, I do now, I guess"

"I'll reheat it for you, you go into the living room. I have a few conditions to go through"

"Okay" Frank agreed, sliding off the chair and walking slowly into the next room, Gerard's jacket hanging limply around him.

Gerard put the plate into the microwave for a couple of minutes and stood beside it, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face and through his hair.

Gerard followed pursuit into the room a few minutes later with the meal. He found Frank curled up into the corner of the sofa, Gerard's jacket pressed against his face, eyes lightly closed.

Gerard watched him for a few seconds with a small smile before clearing his throat. Frank started and promptly dropped the jacket onto his lap.

"Here you go" he sat down beside him, resting his elbow on the back of the sofa and smiling at Frank, who was rather red in the face as he accepted the hot plate of food. "Were you smelling my jacket?"

"Huh, what? No, of course not" Frank murmured, stuffing his mouth with tagliatelle to stop himself from babbling.

"Why were you smelling my jacket? I couldn't imagine it smells good" he chuckled.

Frank supposed it didn't smell that good, generally speaking, with its odd mix of smoke, alcohol and pine forest scent, but it smelt like Gerard. It smelt like Gerard's clothes, bedsheets, even the house. Frank was addicted to it, and it had quickly became his favourite scent over the past few months.

"It's bearable" Frank said with a small smile. Gerard beamed, relieved to see Frank's smile back.

"So about the call" Gerard said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "You can't mention our real names, you can't describe the house... or the surroundings. Please" he added.

"Okay" Frank nodded. "Thank you again. It would be... amazing to hear her voice"

"Good. Ray's going down there at 12 tomorrow, so we'll call then"

-

They barely moved for the rest of the day, watching movie after movie. Frank had always made himself comfortable on Gerard's lap within the first 15 minutes of the film, unable to keep himself away from him. But tonight he's kept to himself, subconsciously wary.

Gerard picked up on this, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. But was hurt more was seeing the bruises on Frank's face illuminated by the TV light, knowing that he had put them there.

Frank glanced sideways and gave him an unsure smile which he quickly dropped as he saw Gerard's frown.

"Look what I did to you" he sighed, reaching out to touch Frank's face, then stopped himself, thinking that's maybe not the best idea.

Frank gulped. "It's okay Gerard. I forgive you, we've been through this. Don't beat yourself up about it"

Gerard scoffed loudly. "Yeah, I've already beaten you up about it, haven't I?"

Frank looked down to Gerard's clenched fists, but didn't believe he was going to hit him again. Although, he was wrong about that the last time, so he really couldn't trust his own judgement.

"What do I do, Frank. What do I do to make it better?" He asked, his eyes desperate.

Frank certainly knew what he'd ask for if none of this had happened, but seeing as it had he can't help but feel that he'd be putting himself in a too vulnerable position.

"I-I dunno. It- nothing. You don't need to do anything. I'm fine Gerard, see?"

"No, I don't see. You're keeping your distance and I know you want to keep your distance and I know it's because you don't trust me and you don't want to get hurt again and I completely respect that but-"

"-Calm down, Gerard, calm down" Frank laughed nervously. "Here"

He slid across the couch, close enough so his shoulder was touching Gerard's. "I'm here, see? No problem with distance"

Gerard sighed. "But I want you to want to be close to me, not be close to me because I want you to. Does that even make sense?"

"... Yeah, it does. I do want to, I think" Frank slowly lay down, placing his head on Gerard's lap like he usually does and looked up at him. Gerard remained still, as if trying not to scare him away.

They watched each other for a while in a peaceful silence. Frank finally turned his attention back to the screen, his chest rising and falling slowly.

Gerard looked to Frank's soft hair, splayed out over his lap. Gerard would always have tangled his fingers in his hair, the texture as soft as silk. There had also been a few heated moments where he would have gripped and pulled at it as he knew Frank was into it.

Would it be too far? Gerard bit his lip and ran his hand up Frank's arm and into his hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

He felt Frank relax a little more and let out a long contented sigh and Gerard smiled, continuing his action a little more confidently.

For the moment, all was okay.


	17. XVII

"Ready?"

Gerard held his mobile out to Frank, Mrs. Iero's number pre-dialled.

"Yeah" Frank said with a deep breath, trying to stop his fingers from shaking long enough to take the phone.

He pressed the phone to his ear and closed his eyes, listening to the steady beeps.

"Hello"

Franks eyes snapped open and he let out a long breath. His mother's voice had appeared at the other end of the phone, slightly sharper than usual but still his mother none the less.

Gerard had switched the call to loudspeaker so that the voice rang out into the quiet room. Frank was momentarily awkward about the fact that Gerard could hear the conversation, but it all melted away as soon as she picked up.

"Mom" Frank breathed.

"Frank? Frank? Where are you?"

"Mom" Frank whispered again, eyes filling up with tears. "I-I don't know"

Gerard shifted uncomfortably. Franks voice had changed tone. A tone that he'd never used in front of Gerard before. He'd sounded vulnerable before, but this was different.

"There's someone here Frank" she whispered. "Are they the ones that took you?"

"Yes. It's okay, you're okay, he's not going to hurt you"

"He's got a gun Frank" she hissed.

Frank looked up at Gerard, suddenly betrayed.

"You sent him down with a gun?" Frank mouthed indignantly.

"Safety precaution" Gerard mouthed back, shrugging weakly.

"Frank? Frankie! Are you still there?"

"I'm here mom. He won't hurt you, okay? He's not going to hurt you"

"Are they treating you okay?" She asked in an odd tone.

Frank glanced up, finding Gerard already looking at him.

"...Yes. Really well"

"That's good to hear Frank"

Frank could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Honey, I can't afford to get you back"

"What?"

"I can't afford to pay them!"

Frank himself had told Gerard this on the first days of his arrival, but hearing it from his own mother came as pure shock.

"But-"

"-I don't have the money, and the man said he'd kill me if I tried to contact the police" she whimpered.

"So that's it? You're not going to DO anything?"

"Frank" Gerard said as a quiet warning.

"Frank, there's nothing I can do-"

"Try!" Frank exploded. "Your own son has been KIDNAPPED, and you're not going to do anything when you have the opportunity to get him back!"

"You know we've struggled with money, Frank. I can't smack down 50,000 dollars just like that..."

50,000? That was a lot less than what they had initially planned to ask for. Frank wondered if Gerard had to argue the price down against Ray.

"So that's it, then?" Frank said weakly.

"I love you very much baby"

Frank looked away from the phone in disgust. He didn't want to hear that now. Gerard was looking at the phone with a similar expression.

"I'll find you Frank. I'll find you eventually-"

"Don't bother, it sounds like a lot of effort on your part" Frank said though gritted teeth, his eyes filling with tears.

"Frank-"

Frank hung up and slammed the phone down on the marble counter. He may have cracked it, but he had already stormed off.

"Frank" Gerard called, dazed and surprised from the conversation, strode out of the kitchen and after him.

Frank was pacing up and down the length of the living room, seething.

"Frank, calm down"

"No, fuck you! This is all your fault!" Frank screamed.

Yelling at your kidnapper probably isn't the best idea, but knowing that no one's coming to get him is putting him in a kind of 'what's the point' mood.

Gerard sighed and swallowed, looking away. Yeah, it was his fault, and it was even harder hearing it from Frank's lips than Mikey's.

"My own mother doesn't want me!" He screamed.

"She does-"

"No. She. Doesn't. She. Doesn't. Care" Frank violently spat between each kick to the corner of the couch, before collapsing onto it and crying desperately into a pillow.

Gerard sighed and walked over, staring down at him before sitting on the end and rubbing his back.

"Get off me, I hate you" Frank yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow as he aimed half-hearted kicks and pushes at Gerard, none of which unseated him.

Gerard slowed his hand, but didn't remove it. It felt wrong to sit there when Frank wanted him to leave, but he can't help but feel like Frank needs him right now.

It must have taken 20 minutes to calm Frank down, but eventually his weak pushes deceased, and he was left a crying mess while Gerard continued to gingerly rub between his shoulder blades.

He slid into a sitting position, hiccuping and rubbing his puffy eyes.

"Sorry" he said, his voice rough as if he'd just woken up.

"It's alright" Gerard said unsurely, his hand at Frank's lower back.

Frank roughly wiped his eyes on Gerard's oversized black hoodie he was wearing and looked up at him with wide eyes, as if he'd just realised something.

"What is it?"

Frank gave a small shrug and leaned forward, grabbing the front of Gerard's top and sealing his lips onto his. Gerard jumped in surprise, breaking the kiss, but Frank had already dived on top of him, clamping his legs around Gerard's waist and continued kissing him furiously.

"Frank- Frank" Gerard said in alarm, moving his head to the side so Frank's lips his neck. "What are you doing?"

Frank leaned back a couple of inches so his eyes could focus on him. His hair was falling in his eyes, so Gerard raised a hand and tucked it behind his ear, brushing the back of his hand over his cheek in an attempt to calm him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss" Frank mumbled.

"Okay. We can do that" Gerard nodded. "Hold on"

Gerard sat up and relaxed against the back of the couch with Frank's legs still wrapped around him. He never was fond of being underneath someone, he felt it was putting him in a more vulnerable position if he did so.

They continued kissing, Frank still uncharacteristically desperate and forward.

Frank broke off suddenly. Gerard raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused with this weird behaviour.

"Have sex with me Gerard"

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com but in case any one wanted to read it here it is :) hope you like it
> 
> -killjoybyname


End file.
